


Cabin Fever

by bleedingsalt, BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Series: Cabin Fever Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Porn Actors, Anal Sex, BDSM, Balthazar is an artist, Biting, Description of Light BDSM, Incest, Knifeplay, Lucifer is a tease, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Somnophilia, Mention of breathplay, Michael is a Diva, Minor Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Minor Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Minor Michael/Dean Winchester, Motorcycle Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Twitter, a lot of teasing, but what did you expect, it's smutty porn, yes that makes a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Everyone in the porn industry knows the two brothers that started the hype: Lucifer and Michael Milton. There are two new stars on the rise though, Sam and Dean Winchester. Stepping into the footsteps of their idols, they have gathered a huge fanbase by now and enjoy their fame a lot.One day, Dean manages to score the ultimate deal: a movie with all four of them. Sam knows Dean mostly does it for a chance to have a good time with Michael, his secret teenage crush, but he is on board with it pretty quickly after meeting Lucifer for the first time. He’s smitten by the younger Milton almost instantly and there is something between them that makes it impossible for Sam to ignore it. He has no idea that this movie will throw his whole life upside down, but he soon wants it even more than his brother.[arts by wearemykingdom]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Sassy_Lucifers_Darling for betaing us.
> 
> The drawings and animations are by wearemykingdom. Thank you so much for your wonderful arts, we are in love with them.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr:  
> @i-bleed-salt  
> @brieflymaximumprincess  
> @sassysupernaturalsweetheart  
> @wearemykingdom
> 
> New chapters on Tuesdays and Fridays. Yay!

Sam’s arms were holding onto the head of the bed as Dean towered over him, both of them already gleaming at each other seductively. There was little to say, but Sam liked it better this way. When Dean leaned down and trailed his lips down his chest, he bucked his hips, whimpering under him. Dean’s hands trailed down his sides, pinching his hips before he dug his nails into them. At this, Sam threw his head back and moaned in delight, encouraging Dean to continue. It was still kind of weird, but he had gotten used to it and this time the setting was rather nice at least.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

Dean’s tongue slid into his navel, making Sam gasp in fake surprise before looking down, and Dean gave him a wink before crawling back up to him, drowning him in a passionate kiss and pressing their bodies together. Sam forced himself to close his eyes and push himself against Dean, demanding more. Before they could go any further, however, they heard someone yell.

“Cut!”

Dean pulled back and both of them turned their heads at the director, instantly back in reality.

“Alright guys, let’s wrap it up for today. It was good.” The director said.

That guy was way too arty for a filmmaker specialized in porn, but his movies always included some hints of a scenario at least. Dean liked it, it made him feel more like an actor than what he was really here for. Sam didn’t care for the decorum, but Dean was the headlining, so Sam went along. They were still rather new to the porn industry. All went so fast, in just a few months, they went from nobodies doing naughty dances in front of a camera to some of the most wanted porn actors. Dean had been right on one thing, they didn’t need to be twins to put people’s imagination on fire. Being brothers was more than enough.

Dean draped himself in the silky robe an assistant gave him and they aimed for where they left their clothes.

“Do you think, we have an answer already?”  
“Dean, you only asked for it this morning.”  
“What’s your point, Sammy?”  
“I mean, it’s not because they are brothers, that they live glued one to the other like we do. We don’t even know if the idea will make it past their agent.”  
“How could it not?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes as if Sam didn’t understand the obviousness of the proposition. “They were the sulfurous brothers team back in the days. That’s how they started, exactly like us. Now there are rumors about them retiring. It’s the perfect occasion to pass the torch. It would make us their legacy in a way.”  
“And what do they get out of this?”  
“A chance to leave with the honors.”

Dean laughed. The more they were filming, the more cocky Dean was becoming. Sam wasn’t sure Michael and Lucifer Milton needed to appear in a last movie, co-starring with them, to put a good end to their career. They were way more famous than them. They were already quite known, even by people outside the porn industry, when Sam started to watch porns. The Milton brothers were that kind of porn actors everybody knew, at least by name. Michael, the dark haired one, was the most known of the two. Built like a god, even to this day, he had the perfect look to match everyone’s taste. Lucifer was a little less known. A bit younger, he started his career at the same time as his big brother, but the choices he made brought him to a more particular segment of the porn industry. Lucifer’s movies were not for everybody.

Of course, Dean had it all planned in his mind already. The Miltons would say yes and basically agree to whatever he would propose them. Balthazar would shoot the movie. Dean and Michael would have a hot encounter in the main storyline and Sam and Lucifer would have some sex scene in the background. Then, they would do some minimum promotion and the Miltons would announce they’d retire from making porn movies, saying they wanted to go at the top of their career, and Sam and he would beneficiate from the buzz.

Not that Sam was against the idea. He remembered some movies Michael and Lucifer did back in the years and the guys were hot. But he wasn’t convinced they would agree to make a movie with new actors like them. Sam felt a little too new to all of this to feel enough at ease to shoot along some of the best known names of the circuit.

He was well surprised when Dean got a phone call from the Milton’s agent, only a week later. He and Dean had no agent for now, it was Dean who negotiated their contracts for them. He burst into the kitchen where Sam was having a juice, made of several fruits, after his morning run and gestured him all the excitement he was containing while speaking to the other agent on the phone.

“So, what you’re saying is that they are in, if the scenario is interesting enough? No, the last thing we want is to make them appear from the older generation compared to Sam and I. Come on, we have a lot of demands coming from our fans to make a movie together. I’m sure you have the same demands on your hands. What we want is to please our fans. We’re very eager to give them what they want.”

Sam followed Dean’s half of the conversation until the end, when Dean promised to send a scenario they could work on. They were doing it. They were going to film with the Miltons. Dean was so excited to have closed the deal, he took Sam’s drink from his hands and poured it in the sink before he replaced it with a fresh beer from the fridge.

“Dean, I was drinking that.”  
“Well, not anymore. First, it’s disgusting, and second, we have to celebrate, because I fucking did it.”  
“You’re only happy because you will be able to do the actor that gave you wet dreams when you were a teenager.”  
“And I should feel bad for that? Listen to me, Sammy. This is a gold opportunity to definitely play big. So now, would you, please, work your magic on the social medias? Post something to make our fans go crazy, but not too explicit before we have the contract signed.”

Sam sighed, but took his phone anyway. After a quick debate, he posted a tweet from his official account saying it was a good day to have some quality time with his big brother and tagged Dean, Michael and Lucifer. Less than a minute later, his phone was buzzing non stop with reactions from a lot of people, asking if it was true or screaming in caps locks.

“I have to say, you seem to be right. Twitter is going crazy.”  
“I’m always right, Sammy.”  
“Wait, I have an answer. It’s from Lucifer. He retweeted me.”  
“What does he say?” Dean asked, writhing his neck to try to see on Sam’s phone.

[Hopefully not just with my own brother. Think you can keep up? *devil smiley*]

“Oh man, I think the psycho is into it. We’re so gonna film that one.” Dean added in a laughter and clicked their beer bottles together.

Within the day, the contract was written and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean celebrate their contract for the new project and Sam gets a little brave while doing his research on Lucifer. He finds one certain movie that fascinates him more than the others and decides to show Lucifer what he has signed up for.

To say Sam and Dean celebrated their new contract was an understatement. They spent the day with a big amount of alcohol looking at their fans reactions. Some of them already had their theories about what they should do, what positions they wanted to see them do and so on. A part of them was worried to witness that first exchange between Sam and Lucifer though. Sam had the image of a rather kind guy and what they were saying about Lucifer was starting to frighten him, because some people were questioning the purpose of throwing Sam as a chew toy for Lucifer.

When alcohol clouded his mind enough, Sam asked Dean about it. He knew Lucifer was into kinky and deviant practices, but he was a strong man and people usually didn’t feel the need to protect him. To this, Dean answered that Sam should do his homework, because Lucifer had evolved towards ‘pretty heavy stuff’, as Dean put it.

His big brother left the house to find some chicks to go celebrate with, but Sam preferred to stay at home. He brought a last beer to his bedroom and settled comfortably on his bed. He turned his laptop on and put Lucifer’s name on google. The first look at the images told Sam that Lucifer had changed a lot from what he remembered.

Sam pictured a blond boy in his twenties with a lot of hair, blue eyes and pale skin. What he had in front of him was a little bit different though. A quick search taught him that Lucifer was seven years older than him and that his appearance had changed a lot since his first movies, when Sam watched him years ago. He was still blond, but his hair was darker, more dirty blond now, and his eyes were still a very intense shade of blue. Captivating enough to have pictures of them in the first page of google answers, next to the explicit nude images. And that was where the main difference was. Lucifer was now broader than what Sam remembered, but something else took his breath away. Across Lucifer’s whole back, from his shoulders to his hips, were six massive and incredibly detailed wings. Sam couldn’t believe those were tattooed, they looked like real feathers that would emerge from his back at any second. Sam spent a moment looking at a picture of a photoshoot he found, completely mesmerized by the sheer perfection of them. The three pairs of wings, the smallest curling around his hips partially and the largest covering parts of the shoulders, were the most gorgeous tattoo he had ever seen in his life. Sam wanted nothing more than to touch them and feel the ink under this perfectly tanned skin.

Damn, that was unexpected. Sam took a gulp of beer and browsed the images for a moment longer, before he took a look at Lucifer’s filmography, going through the titles and tags. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but Sam felt curious. After all, Dean had told him to take a look at what was waiting for him and Sam was a decent professional. He had to know who he would work with.

After browsing through a few titles, watching a few minutes and then jumping to the next, Sam found one that actually sparked his curiosity. It was called ‘Taming The Devil’ and while he wasn’t sure what he should think about the fact that it was labelled as ‘hardcore’, ‘BDSM’ and ‘humiliation’, he couldn’t help but search for the video. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for. His excitement was rather big when he clicked on play.

At first, it looked like an amateur porn, filmed somewhere in a dungeon. Sam couldn’t believe it was that though, after all, Lucifer was a big name. So, he forwarded the video a little until something actually happened. His first view of Lucifer was impressive and confusing. He was kneeling on the concrete floor, naked and with his arms tied to the wall behind him with thick iron chains. The shot gave a perfect view of his wings and Sam held his breath when Lucifer looked up at the man that had just entered the dungeon. His eyes were burning with hate, so much that Sam almost felt them piercing through him.

“Fuck, I didn’t remember him being this hot!”

The thought ran through his mind within a split second and then Lucifer’s face was suddenly grabbed tight and he was forced to look at the ceiling. It was impossible for Sam to take his eyes off the blond, but then the scenery suddenly changed and he was confused for a moment. They were now in a different part of the dungeon, with Lucifer draped over a long, wooden bench. Sam gulped when he saw his muscles tense up as someone hit him with a whip, but he couldn’t deny this was doing something to him. Damn, he got hard watching this.

Apparently, Sam had chosen one of Lucifer’s more specific kind of movies, the kind Dean had hinted about before, but he was far from thrown off. He was usually the bottom one, sure, but this was fascinating him. Lucifer was not an obedient bottom, but given the context of the movie it was probably only natural. His jaw almost dropped when the man in the video, one that looked very similar to Michael, even though it was not him, grabbed Lucifer by the hair and yanked his head up.

“Fuck _me_.” Sam hissed when he studied Lucifer’s face in the scene. He even went so far as rewinding it and watch it again, but it didn’t get better. If Sam hadn't been into men already, he surely would be after looking at the blond like that. The glaring spite in his eyes, the way his mouth was partially opened at being manhandled like this… It was _amazing_.

Suddenly, Sam had an idea. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just him being reckless, but he got his personal little video camera out of the nightstand and positioned it on it. Then he moved his laptop so it was out of the picture and undressed himself. This was a risky thing, but hey, he was a porn actor after all and his fans would surely appreciate a gimmick like that. They didn’t have to know he did it for someone else, right?

Sam’s let the movie continue, then pressed the record button on his camera and repositioned himself in front of it. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen once he began watching it, his hands working almost on their own on himself. This wasn’t something he usually did, especially not to porn where someone was humiliated, so he was hesitant at first. But, as soon as things went beyond the humiliation, he was absolutely gone from reality.

Watching Lucifer like this, as a vulnerable and helpless bottom who was fucked mercilessly, was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen. What he remembered was mostly vanilla stuff, where Lucifer was the top, but this was way better. Lucifer’s moans were too good to ignore and Sam actually began jerking himself off. He didn’t care for what Dean would say when he found this out, all he could think of was how damn amazing Lucifer looked completely fucked and how he wished he would be the one pressing him down and pounding into him.

It didn’t take long before he began moaning, stroking himself and even forgetting he was filming this. All he could focus on was Lucifer: how he panted, moaned and even cried out when one of his arms was twisted behind his back. He had to bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming when he finally came and also to not scream out Lucifer’s name in the process. It was insane, but Sam felt completely messed up after this and simply laid there, his eyes glued to the screen and watching the few minutes that were left of Lucifer’s movie. He kept stroking himself, but now without the urgent need he had felt before. Now, it was just something to occupy his hands while his body slowly calmed down.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

Sam didn’t know why this specific movie turned him on so much, but when it was over, one thing was for sure. He really wanted to film with Lucifer now. He didn’t care that they would only be the side plot and that most of the attention would be on Dean and Michael. He wanted to explore this steeled body and wanted to hear Lucifer moan in pleasure for real, not just on a screen.

A few minutes after the movie was over and Sam had finally calmed down, he turned the camera off and connected it to his laptop. With his hands still shaking, Sam opened his editing software and cut off the last ten minutes of the video, which were only him laying on the bed, and saved it to his hard drive. Then, he sat back and thought. Was he really going to do this? Would he post this on twitter for the whole world, especially Lucifer, to see? The answer was obvious, he absolutely would.

With a smirk on his face, Sam uploaded the video and sent out his tweet to Lucifer.

[Found some pretty hot material to look at, want to enjoy what happened?]

He contemplated for a while, then added a winky face and the little devil one Lucifer had used before and pressed ‘Tweet’. After this, he waited for the longest twenty minutes of his life. Then, finally, he got a new tweet. From Lucifer.

[Damn, now that’s what I call a show. Can’t wait to start our little project.]

Sam grinned from ear to ear, unable to believe he was actually doing this.

[Planning on getting rough with me? Better watch out, I can be kinky too. *winky face*]

After a minute, he got another reply. By now, both Lucifer’s and his own fans went batshit crazy and commented on their conversation with all kinds of scenarios they wanted to see, but for once, Sam ignored them.

[You still got a lot to learn, but don’t worry. I can teach you. *devil smiley*]

Sam knew Lucifer was just teasing him now, but damn, he really wanted to know what the blond wanted to teach him. He replied one last time for the night, before finally putting his phone away and laying down.

[Can’t wait till you prove it.]

For once, Dean had had a really good idea, even if he didn’t know, Sam was even more excited for this than he was himself now. Sure, Dean would get his teenage crush to fuck him, but for some reason Sam was sure he would enjoy this project a lot more.         


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Sam and Dean to meet Michael and Lucifer. Balthazar, the filmaker, brings them all to a restaurant to talk about their movie project. Michael is not really what Dean pictured, but Lucifer is as much of a tease as Sam thought he was.

The awakening, the next morning, was a little hard to live. Sam’s head was killing him, he definitely had a few beers too much. The light in the kitchen was a bit too bright for his eyes. Dean was already eating breakfast and poured him coffee in a mug when Sam came to sit next to him.

“Rough night, Sammy?”  
“Yeah, kinda. Drank a little bit too much, I think.”  
“You betcha. At least, you had some fun.”

 Sam wondered for a moment what Dean was implying, before he remembered what he did last night and opened his eyes wide with the realisation that he had actually posted a video of him masturbating and then proceeded to tease Lucifer about it.

 Sam quickly took his phone out and checked Twitter. He never had this many notifications before. People were still commenting live, and someone had found what Sam was watching just with the sounds that could be heard in the background of his video. There was no doubt anymore about what material Sam found last night. But what interested him more was a final tweet Lucifer made after Sam had slipped away to sleep.

[Shame I don’t have more material myself to wait for our little rendez-vous.]

Sam stared at it, reading it a few more times.

“Pretty show, you did last night, Sammy. I guess you’re more into my idea than you wanted to admit.” Dean winked.  
“Oh, fuck you.”  
“Don’t worry, I already took good care of that. While some of us sleep until late hours of the day, I work. I contacted Balthazar and persuaded him to work on our project with the Miltons. The writing of the scenario is nearly over.”  
“Not that it’s the hardest part of the job. It usually fits on a single page.”  
“Shut your mouth until you’re asked to swallow something. Because, if you go on like that, it’s all you’re gonna end up doing in that movie.” Dean sassed. “With your puppy look and Lucifer’s ways, people already assume you’re gonna be his bitch. But, as I am a good big brother, I’m going to give you the opportunity to back off. Sammy, look at me.”

Sam hated when Dean was patronizing him like that. He always assumed he had to protect him and thought he had a word to say in his career choices. As if he thought being his older brother gave him the right to say yes or no for Sam.

“Sammy, if you don’t want to make this movie, I get it. If it’s too much for you.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Alright, bitch. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Because the Milton’s agent contacted me this morning. Lucifer requested to only have scenes with you, Michael and I are out of his plans and he is all in there for you.”

Sam was not sure what to do with this information. Why did Lucifer make sure to only have scenes with him? Part of him was a little surprised by the request. But a different part of Sam was also enjoying that he asked for it. He couldn’t wait to know what his role would be.

Since Sam posted that first tweet, expectations were running wild. Balthazar would surely listen to them. It was an easy source to listen to, in order to find the ideas that would please their audience, but as Sam and Lucifer were supposed to only be a background line, maybe he could ask Balthazar to make sure they ended in a way Sam would like. Especially when people started to ask him if he could take big things. After some extended researches, Sam had watched some more of Lucifer’s works. Big productions, as well as more personal ones. What he learned was that Lucifer was not all the time the bottom and could look frightening as hell. Which wasn’t exactly something that wasn’t appealing either, if he was honest.

On the day they were supposed to meet the Miltons, Sam felt stupid for rummaging through his clothes drawer for this long. It was one of those days where nothing he possessed was good enough to wear. He refused to admit it, but he knew all too well that if none of his clothes seemed to fit that day, it was because he tried to look good for Lucifer. After half an hour more, Sam gave up and put on his usual plaid shirt and jeans. When he got out of the house, rudely called by Dean honking in his precious car already running, he remarked that Dean had put on some awful cologne and combed his hair. He, too, wanted to look good for this first meeting.

They had a rendez-vous at a restaurant Balthazar reserved a table at. When Dean parked, Sam’s heart skipped a beat. In front of the restaurant door, Lucifer was already waiting. He was leaning against a big motorcycle, taking the sun in like a big cat, and smoking. Sam was relieved he was seated, because his knees felt awfully weak all of a sudden.

Balthazar appeared out of nowhere when they crossed the parking lot and greeted Lucifer, who stood up, threw his cigarette on the ground and planted a rapid and casual kiss on his lips, like it was a regular thing.

Sam hoped so much, it was a regular thing.

Balthazar turned to them and saluted.

“Hey there, sunshines. Boys, let me introduce you to our most beloved devil, Lucifer. Lucifer, these are your new friends. Be nice, say hi.”  
“Hi.” Lucifer repeated.  
“Am Dean.”  
“I figured.”

Lucifer shook his hand before he turned his head to Sam, who aimed to shake hands too. But Lucifer took it and kissed his knuckles instead, like gentlemen did to ladies in old movies. Sam hoped he didn't blush, but when Lucifer lifted his blue eyes on him through long lashes, he knew the battle was lost already.

Sam tried to say something, but only intelligible babbling came out of his mouth. Dean sighed in exasperation, but it seemed to be enough for Lucifer, who put his arm around Sam’s shoulders and led them inside the restaurant.

Michael was already seated at a table and studying the menu. He looked startled when the four of them arrived.

“You came together?”

“Good morning to you too. What a lovely day, isn’t it?” Lucifer answered as he lowered to his brother and kissed his cheek. Michael kissed into the void, more by reflex than anything.

Lucifer sat next to him as Balthazar saluted Michael. Sam tilted his head into his direction, still trying to recover his voice, but Dean stayed awkwardly up next to Michael. After a weirdly long moment, Michael deigned to turn his head in his direction and looked at the man standing next to him in silence. Dean looked like an excited fan, with a smile so large, Sam was ready to bet he couldn’t repress it. Lucifer observed the scene and locked his eyes with Sam’s to silently ask him what was going on. Sam rolled his eyes so high, he must have hurt himself when Dean opened his mouth to speak.

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. I… I wanted to tell you how much I love your work. You’ve been an inspiration for me since I was a teenager… I’m a big fan.”

Lucifer puffed with a repressed laughter as Michael's face became completely blank and expressionless. Maybe Sam was not able to say a word to Lucifer at first, but at least he didn’t embarrass himself like Dean just did in front of Michael.

“Awkward”. Balthazar sang.  
“Relax Michael, he is a fan. It’s a compliment. Take it as it is.” Lucifer stood up again and shook Dean’s hand for his brother, filling the lack of reaction from him.

Dean didn’t seem to be embarrassed, just a little surprised to not have gotten the littlest answer from Michael after this declaration of love. He sat down and they ordered some food. The waitress arranged her apron and fixed her hair before she brought it over to them. Dean asked for her name, and Cassy answered with the brightest smile ever, simpering for a minute before she couldn’t pretend to stay any longer and had to take care of other patrons.

They were doing casual smalltalk when Lucifer side eyed Sam’s plate and asked him if it tasted good. Sam was stopped midway from putting a fork to his mouth. He was eating a fresh salad with salmon that was indeed very great, which he told Lucifer.

“Can I have a bite?” Lucifer asked while he leaned towards Sam. Before he could think, Sam saw himself feeding Lucifer with his own fork. Lucifer bit his lower lip before he opened his mouth and accepted what Sam was giving him like if it was a treat. Sam’s eyes were glued to his lips delicately closing on his fork.  
“Are you two listening or what?”  
“What.” Lucifer answered, a smirk spreading on his face.  
“I was talking about the movie’s plot.” Balthazar repeated patiently.  
“It has one?” Sam sassed.  
“Of course, Sammy.” Dean answered as Balthazar cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to insult your work Balthazar. It’s just that people that actually watch a full movie like those we’re doing are a minority. Most of them just skip to the interesting parts.” Sam explained, trying to not hurt his pride.  
“He has a point. We should concentrate on good sceneries instead.” Lucifer seconded.  
“As if what you usually do is focused on that.”  
“I’m all about the aesthetic, Michael.” Lucifer replied without looking at his brother, eating a fork full of pizza.  
“Could you stop stuffing your mouth?”  
“No, I have an oral fixation.”  
“Seriously, how can you eat that? You’re going to be fat.”

Dean looked down at the burger on his plate and Sam witnessed him stop eating for the first time in his life. Dean looked like a grumpy kid who had just been scolded.

“You’d never believe what a little hint of soft tummy could do to make people go crazy, Michael. Stop being an ass and enjoy simple things in life for a change. You’re getting older, you should accept yourself the way you are now.”  
“I remind you that you’re only nine months younger than me. I’m not that old.”  
“Still, you’re the oldest around that table.”

Michael put his cutleries down, making a loud sound when they hit his plate. He stood up and proudly walked away without another word.

“Oh Michael, come back! I was just teasing you!” Lucifer called after him, without any effect.  
“What’s happening?” Dean asked alarmed.  
“He is playing the drama queen again. Don’t bother, he will calm down and come back to the table in a minute.” Lucifer waved, taking a new fork full of pizza.  
“Why did you attack him on that matter? You know, he is sensitive about his age.” Balthazar said.  
“Oh, please. He is only thirty two. All of this is in his head. He just can’t admit that it’s time for him to give up porn, find an aimable housewife and make me five or six nephews and nieces.”  
“So, the rumors are true? You are retiring?” Dean asked excited.  
“We? No, no.” Lucifer chuckled. “But, Michael should seriously think about it. It’s been a long time since he enjoyed filming a good scene. It shows on screen.”  
“I wonder who started this rumor about Michael retiring.”  
“Oh yes, me too. I’m wondering so hard.” Lucifer replied in a childlike voice and another chuckle.

Balthazar looked at him with wide eyes and Lucifer emptied his glass before he stood up and said he was going to check on his Highness Michael, to bring him back and make sure he was not weeping on the bathroom floor.

“I forgot what it was like to film with those two. Remind me why I’m doing this.” Balthazar said to Dean.  
“They are like that all the time?”  
“It’s a good day, trust me.” Baltazar assured them.  
“But they have such a good chemistry when they are together on screen.” Sam said, earning himself surprised glares from his brother and the filmmaker. “What? I did my homeworks, like you suggested, Dean.” He defended himself.  
“Well, they can be good when the camera is on, but they don’t really get along together off camera.”  
“Who could have guessed?” Sam wondered.  
“What your brother did there? Bringing them back together for a new movie? It’s nothing less than a miracle.”  
“Thank you. I can be pretty convincing when I want.”

Sam already knew the contract Dean negotiated was the biggest they ever signed. When Dean announced the project secured the participation of the two Winchesters and the two Miltons, producers bowed in front of him.

“You can take my word for all the filmmakers and producers back in the days and now, I don’t know any of them who is not ready to pay a million dollars to be able to make them screw like rabbits in front of the camera the way you two can do, but they never agreed to do more together apart from some kisses and hand jobs.  
“And it’s not gonna happen for your beautiful eyes either.” Lucifer said as his brother and him sat back with the rest of them.  
“Why not? If it’s everybody’s wish?” Dean dared to ask.  
“Because, I don’t trust him.” Lucifer’s statement didn’t even make Michael upset anymore.  
“But you’d trust me?” Sam asked.  
“That’s what we are here to determine, I suppose. So, tell us Balthazar. What did you plan for us? What do you want us to do and how?”  
“And be specific, so I can know what parts of my body I have to work on before the shooting begins.” Michael added.  
“We got a title already: Cabin Fever. You like it?”

Balthazar’s enthusiasm met a sligh approbation from Michael, Lucifer and Sam. Dean nodded vigorously. It must have been his idea.

“The story is: the Winchester brothers are on a hunting trip.” Balthazar began before he was abruptly cut by Michael.  
“No. No hunting. It’s not a good image. Killing animals, blood and all.”  
“I highly doubt the PETA will take any interest in our movie.”  
“Find something else.” Michael repeated with an impatient sigh.  
“What about, the Winchester brothers are hiking in the woods when it starts to rain?”  
“Better.”  
“Yay, wet sex.” Lucifer cheered, causing Sam to smirk behind his hand.  
“I suppose those two would be clothed for their scene?” Michael pointed to his brother and Sam with a finger.  
“Spoilsport.” Lucifer whined.  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“Hiding that ugly scar he has.” Michael answered without looking at Sam, visibly annoyed by his interruption.  
“It’s not ugly.” Lucifer said.  
“Shut up, we’re working.” Michael silenced him. 

Balthazar explained the rest of what would happen in the future movie and how Sam and Dean would take refuge from the rain in a cabin where Michael and Lucifer would already be camping. He argued about sex positions with Dean and Michael. Sam and Lucifer drifted away from the discussion to talk on their own, whispering to not interrupt their work process.

“A scar?”  
“I could show you if you want.” Lucifer proposed.  
“I never remarked it.”  
“Michael is making a very big fuss about it. He doesn’t approve.”  
“Because injuries have to be approved now?”  
“It’s not what you think.” Lucifer chuckled. “But, I didn’t expect you to have watched everything I did before.”

Sam was intrigued by the connection, but Lucifer brushed the thought away by mentioning he, however, had already watched all Sam had filmed and asked if he could find some other material elsewhere. He said, he was ready to take whatever Sam had to offer, because the little amount of videos was driving him insane.

“That little video you tweeted the other night was gorgeous.”  
“You liked it? I usually don’t do things like that. I have to admit, I was a little drunk. Dean and I celebrated our new project.”  
“Don’t you want to drink something else? We should celebrate our first meeting, don’t you think?” Lucifer winked as he refilled Sam’s glass.  
“Are your trying to get me drunk?”  
“Are you two even listening?” Michael toned.  
“Yes yes, of course. Usual pre-shooting medical check up.” Lucifer thankfully answered.

Sam honestly had no idea what the others were talking about and was only focused on the hand Lucifer dropped to his thigh. It was painfully still, a little bit too high to be innocent, a little bit too low to be interesting.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

“So, if we talked about all we had to, we can call it a day for now.” Balthazar concluded.  
“Wait. Sammy, work your magic with the media things.”  
“What?”  
“Ken doll is talking about posting a photo of us on social medias so we can promote our movie even before we film it. You know, grandpa, to tease the fans, build some excitement for it.” Lucifer explained to Michael.  
“Why do we need to do that? I never did it before for my other movies.”  
“There we are. And let me guess, it was better in your times?”  
“Lucifer, I…”  
“I was kidding, Michael. By the way, will you need something to keep it up or...?”  
“I have no problem regarding this area, thank you!” Michael declared loud enough to be sure everyone heard it.  
“I was not talking about viagra. But you have a lead role and the shooting will be long, maybe something to help you stay ready longer.” Lucifer whispered touching his nose.  
“Balthazar, if it’s that kind of movie, I’m no longer in.”  
“I will make personally sure, there won’t be cocaine on set.” Balthazar had to say while Lucifer laughed at his brother expense.

Sam gave his phone to the filmmaker to take a photo of the four of them. They came closer to each others. Dean dared to put an arm behind Michael backseat. When Balthazar told them to smile, Sam felt Lucifer’s hand slid up his tight quickly, and grope his dick between his legs.

Sam gasped, but held back from saying anything. As Balthazar checked the picture he took on the screen, Lucifer whispered softly to his ear, for only Sam to hear him. 

“I can’t wait to try that.”

Balthazar declared the picture was good and Michael refused to take another one anyway. It was not necessary, as the four of them looked good, even Michael smiled on it. It was surely the first time since they arrived.

Michael was also the first to leave. Sam could tell, Dean was a little disappointed by this meeting with him, but he assured him, he was not worried for the shooting to come. He would soon fuck with his teenage crush, he could manage that better than alright.

Once outside, Lucifer climbed on his motorcycle and ignited the engine. It growled and vibrated in a tempting way. He asked Sam if he wanted a ride. Dean pretexted they had things to do that couldn’t wait, but Sam couldn’t honestly remember what they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar wants the Miltons and Winchesters to visit their future set location. All goes rather well, until Michael and Lucifer start bickering. It doesn't help much that Lucifer offers Sam a ride on his motorcycle once again, but this time Dean is not there to stop his brother from accepting.

Balthazar was taking the movie project more than seriously. Having worked with him on several occasions now, Sam always thought Balthazar was an artist a little bit too intense for the films they were doing. This time, it was like Balthazar was aiming for the Oscars, but last time Sam checked, the competition didn’t include a porn category. Still, the filmmaker had asked them to come and visit the future set location he had found for the footage. Sam and Dean were parking Dean’s beloved Impala in a path of dirt in front of a wooden cabin, after they had been lost on the roads somewhere in the woods.

“Sam, Dean, here you are! I was starting to worry for you guys.”  
“We didn’t take the right turn.” Dean said, pissed, before Sam could open his mouth.  
“Isn’t it perfect?” Balthazar pointed to the cabin.  
“Not bad at all”. Dean appreciated.  
“And there is a lake nearby in this direction. Sam, I want you to come with me, because I had an idea and I want you to work with me on it.”

Balthazar took Sam away towards the lake, letting Dean visit the cabin alone.

“I have a favor to ask you. See, Lucifer seems to like you. So, I told myself, maybe you could ask him to reconsider the terms of his contract.”  
“I don’t know if I can do that. We don’t know each other very well.  We just met once, you know.”  
“I know him. He is all strong looking like that and you don’t want to be on his bad side, that’s true. But when you spark that interest in him, which is not often I concede it, you can deal with that ego of him and earn yourself some favors.”  
“What makes you think he would listen to me?”  
“Those dimples, for a start. And your puppy eyes, in second.”

Sam served Balthazar one of his famous bitch faces.

“Not that face, though.”  
“What do you want, Balthazar?”  
“I want Lucifer and Michael to make out.”  
“Lucifer said he wasn’t up for that. You’ll have to deal with it, it’s your role as the director.”  
“Come on, Sam, what use would it be having the Milton brothers on the same set, if they are not kissing at the minimum? Do you have an idea since when they didn’t appear in a movie together?”

As Sam wasn’t answering, Balthazar supplied for his lack of knowledge.

“Four years, Sam. Four! The movie is going to make history. You can’t put yourself against it.”  
“Balthazar, I’m not depending on your movie.”  
“Are you sure of that? Because I have the feeling you could help it to be great, but you’re not doing all you can to help us. We are a team, Sam. You should be on our side.”  
“Alright, Baltazar. Calm down. I’ll see what I can do.”  
“All I’m asking for is a scene where they kiss, just before you and Dean enter the cabin under the storm. It’s not a lot. They can’t just be there standing, am I right?”  
“I guess we could find a better way to introduce them…”  
“Just Lucifer stradling Michael or Michael laying Lucifer on a bed, like in the old days, and some kisses. Is that too much to ask? Maybe Michael could put his hand in his brother’s pants too.”  
“Stop, Balthazar. If you go on like that, you’ll ask me to make Lucifer agree to have a full scene with Michael. And you deliberately know they won’t be in for an explicit sex scene. All you’re going to have is a definite stop to the project because one of them quits.”

Sam agreed to speak to Lucifer, mostly to avoid Balthazar to have a nervous breakdown, but there were limits. He could still ask if the subject came to the matter, but he would certainly not push it down Lucifer’s throat. He had stated his reasons already and they had to be respected. Even if Balthazar was planning the best porno of the century.

When they came back to the cabin, Lucifer and Michael were arguing and it was apparently not the time for Sam to ask a favor, as the filmmaker put it.

“You could have waited. You’re holding back the whole production!”  
“No, I couldn’t wait. I made the appointment months ago. You don’t understand, good tattoo artists have a schedule you can’t rush.”  
“So, if you wanted that monstrosity that badly, you could have it done in a different tattoo parlor.”  
“And risking to have a bad design? No way. Michael, you do get that it’s permanent, right?”  
“You don’t want a bad looking tattoo on your skin.” Dean seconded Lucifer.  
“They’re all ugly anyways.” Michael arbitrated, and Sam could see Dean’s hand cover his heart on top of his plaid where his brother’s tattoo was, the one Sam and Dean had in common.

“Why don’t you want to show me?”  
“Because, if you want it to heal in time for our shooting, it should not be exposed this soon after it has been done. And in addition to that, you’re acting like a dick and it doesn’t make me want to show it to you.”

Lucifer’s voice was so arch, Michael opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately again. Sam and Balthazar arrived and Lucifer’s features changed completely when he saw Sam. He relaxed and his face went soft and smiling.

“Hey, Sam.”  
“Hi. Is everything alright here?”  
“Yes, I was explaining to Michael why we couldn’t start to shoot before next month.”  
“You finally got your neck piece?” Balthazar asked.  
“Yes, this morning.”  
“Oh. What is it?” Sam asked genuinely curious.  
"Something personal. Let’s say, it’s very me. But I’ll keep it a surprise for you to uncover.” Lucifer winked.  
“You like to be a tease.” Balthazar said as he patted Lucifer on the shoulder, making him hiss.  
“Oh God, don’t tell me it goes all the way down to your shoulder.” Michael toned as he pulled Lucifer’s leather jacket down violently.

His shoulders freed from it, Lucifer wore only a tank top that gave away a hematoma of an impressive size.

“No, the tattoo is only on my neck, but if you really want to know I was with Abbadon the other day and…”  
“That bitch did this?” Michael cut him, screaming. “You being a perverted freak is one thing, but this! This is not okay, Lucifer! This can’t be pleasurable. It’s just plain and bold beating up and you have to stop.”  
“You have to stop. That bitch, like you call her, is my friend. And she happens to have bought a new flat. I helped her move her furnitures in last week end and she has one hell of a bookshelf that broke in the process! That’s where it comes from, nothing else!”

Lucifer didn’t scream. However, the ice cold and strong voice he used instead silenced everybody more easily than Michael’s eccentric cries. The older man tensed. For a split second, Sam thought he would continue to scream, but instead, he opened his arms and squeezed Lucifer in a tight embrace that made him have a recoil.

“It’s just that I don’t like you to harm that perfect skin you have.”  
“Michael, you’re alright? You’re getting weird. Are you on meds or something?”  
“No, I just… I don’t like when you harm yourself.”  
“I am a grown man, Michael and I’m perfectly alright. Thank you.”

Dean, Sam and Balthazar discreetly disappeared to let the Milton alone for a moment as Michael was clinging to his brother. That relation of love/hatred they had was very intense to witness.

“Lunatics.” Dean muttered.  
“They surely are uncommon.”  
“You still need us Balt, or are we free to go?”  
“I thought maybe you would want to stay to benefit that instinct impression of power the location has.”  
“Yes, of course. You know what? I prefer to concentrate on my roles by meditating on them at home. You coming, Sammy?”  
“You go first, I’m going to stay here a little longer. Besides, I promised to Balthazar to speak with Lucifer about his requests for the movie and see if I can make him be more reasonable.”  
“You sure? How will you get back home?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll manage.”  
“As you wish, Sammy. But be careful with the nutjob. Just call me if you need me to pick you up.”

Dean drove away and Balthazar couldn’t have been happier to know Sam had the intention to deal with Lucifer’s foolish requests to not have a sexy scene with Michael. However Sam’s plan was totally different. He only said that to not have those two on his back. What he had in mind was something completely different.

He leaned casually on Lucifer’s motorcycle and faked not being busy waiting for him. After a while, he couldn’t resist the urge to get on it, which was exactly the moment Lucifer came out of the cabin.

“Hey stranger.” Lucifer interpellated him. “Nobody ever told you that it’s dangerous to climb on a bike without its owner’s permission?”  
“Maybe I like danger.”

Lucifer smirked.

“Do you? Where is your brother?”  
“Home. Where is yours?”  
“Recovering inside. He had a stroke or something. His Highness is not usually that emotional. I think he is having a midlife crisis.”  
“I thought he was only in his early thirties.”  
“Maybe he won’t live long.” Lucifer shrugged. “Need a ride?” Lucifer proposed, stepping in Sam’s personal space.  
“I heard you have a big engine.”  
“You’re definitely less shy when it’s just the two of us.” Lucifer remarked.  
“It’s easier when I don’t have to be the little brother.”  
“Want to do bad things? You think you can handle bigger than what Ken doll has to offer?”  
“Didn’t you say you’d teach me?”

Sam hooked his fingers in one of the front pockets of Lucifer’s pants and pulled him closer, so Lucifer was between his opened legs.

“Or maybe I could show you.”  
“I like a man who knows how to take matters in hands.” Lucifer smirked as he leaned forward to Sam. But, instead of kissing him, like Sam thought he was going to, Lucifer produced a set of keys next to Sam’s eyes. “You sure you know how to ride big engines?”  
“You mean your motorcycle?” Sam asked confused.  
“Yep.”  
“I thought we were talking about…”  
“I’m sure you were. Now, pretty boy, are you up to it or not?”

Sam looked at the beautiful machine under him and couldn’t deny he wanted to try it.

“I only rode my friend’s motorcycle when I was in college. I don’t know if I know how to do it with yours. It’s way bigger.”

Lucifer had a burst of laughter to that.

“It works the same. It’s just heavier and stronger. You know… More powerful. But I’m sure, you’re going to enjoy it a lot. Put that on. We don’t want that beautiful head of yours to be injured if it gets too dangerous.” Lucifer commanded, giving Sam his helmet.  
“And you?”  
“Don’t worry about me, I can handle it. Besides, I trust you to not harm me.”

Lucifer motioned Sam to get on and settled behind him. He led Sam to ignite the engine and the motorcycle roared under them, sending sweet shivers through Sam’s body.

“Dean is going to kill me.”  
“You’re free to do whatever you want. Hit the gas.”

Lucifer commanded and Sam executed. He was hesitant at first and made jolts that forced Lucifer to hold onto him. By the time they reached the concrete road, Sam had managed to control the machine. The jolts he made now only had the purpose to feel Lucifer’s body tense behind him and to make sure his arms stayed strongly gripped to his waist, instead of grabbing the back handle behind them.

Sam was enjoying the ride. It was sunny, they practically had the road for them and the whirrs of the engine between his legs were absolutely delicious. Sam could easily understand the appeal to have such a machine. Feeling Lucifer’s strong body frame squeezed tight behind him wasn’t bad either. Sam would have liked to tell him, but the wind made it impossible.

After a while, Lucifer’s gestured him he could speed up. Sam did it, feeling more at ease with each mile of road they were swallowing. Lucifer put his head behind Sam’s shoulder to protect himself from the wind. Sam enjoyed to have him curled around him like a giant cat.

Lucifer’s hands moved on his waist, and at first, Sam thought he wanted to show him something, but Lucifer only pressed on Sam’s hips to correct his posture. He forced Sam’s pelvis to tilt a little to allow him to lay a little more forward. It did wonders to Sam’s back, he didn’t realize was that tensed and it definitely made him feel even more sensations. Then, Lucifer’s hands slid to Sam’s inner thighs. Sam looked at them and the motorcycle made a sheer. His heart skipped a few beats, but he took control back over the machine very quickly.

Lucifer gestured him to drive ahead again and Sam focused really hard on the road now. Lucifer snaked his arms around Sam’s waist again and kept them here. Sam wanted to scream. It was utterly frustrating to not be able to tell Lucifer he could do it again, now that he wouldn't be startled.

Sam focused on keeping the motorcycle steady on the road and reached for Lucifer’s hand, quickly, with one of his. He took it and replaced it. The idea, at first, was to put Lucifer’s hand back on his inner thigh, but Sam could only manage a quick move that ended up putting Lucifer’s hand flush on his bulge as he took the handle back with both hands.

Well that was bold and embarrassing.

However, Lucifer seemed to like the reckless move and pressed between Sam’s legs. Sam could feel himself swell under his touch. Lucifer’s hand slid up and tugged at Sam’s jeans button. Sam was trying to stay focused on the road, but it was rather hard when cold fingers cupped him under his pants and started to jerk him.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

Sam slowed down the engine. He had no idea if they were far from town or not, but the grass on the side of the road seemed good enough to welcome them for what he wanted to do to Lucifer. But Lucifer removed his hand and gestured him to go on. Sam was in agony, he would have done anything for the blond to put his hand back in his pants. So, Sam hit the gas and the motorcycle sped up again. Lucifer’s hand went back to cup Sam’s full hard-on. Cold fingers curled around him again and Sam was barely holding it together.

The shapes of the city appeared all too soon in front of them and Lucifer stopped to rub him when they crossed the first residential streets. His hand went back to cover Sam’s cock. With his other hand firmly pressed over Sam’s chest, Lucifer supported himself and lift his body just enough to press it further more on Sam’s back. Sam could feel an obvious boner against him as Lucifer humped him from behind. Damn, it was hot to feel him take pleasure on that simple friction. Sam stopped at a red light. Without the wind rushing to his ears, he could listen to Lucifer’s moans on his back. The car next to them honked and the driver shouted an insult when he pulled away. Sam was fast to catch up with him and Lucifer made a rude gesture when they overcame the car.

Five more minutes and Sam was pulling into the driveway in front of the house he shared with Dean. He didn’t take the time to shut the engine off before he got off the motorcycle, put off the helmet, making a mess of his long hair, and bent Lucifer backwards on the motorcycle seat. He crashed their lips together with a little too much force. Lucifer put his arm around Sam’s neck and opened his lips to allow Sam’s tongue in his mouth. When they parted, they both panted heavily.

“Come inside” Sam whispered against Lucifer’ lips, which spread in a devilish smirk.  
“Oh, Sam. You took me for an easy date? Never before the third rendez-vous, darling. We’re only at our second.”

Sam blinked, not sure he heard it right. Lucifer took his helmet back from his hands, adjusted himself on the motorcycle and managed to make a U-turn on the driveway around Sam before he drove away, leaving Sam behind, confused, horny and frustrated, with his pants still opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter, the waiting is long before Sam and Lucifer start shooting the movie. They tease each other via Twitter to the point Dean gets sick of it. Sam decides to share a private video, only for Lucifer's eyes.

Sam stared at the road for two full minutes before his head reminded him that he looked like a complete idiot and should probably zip up his pants. He didn't do that though. Instead, Sam almost ran into the house and into his bedroom. Lucifer had turned him on way too much to ignore it, even if he was cruel to leave him without any relief. In a way, that was actually pretty hot, too. Sam was just too frustrated to admit that in his current state. He didn't even take off his pants before finishing what Lucifer had started and he had to bite his lip when he came, to not fall into moaning Lucifer's name. Damn, this guy knew how to tease someone.

After finally finding some release, Sam's head was clear again and he laid back on his bed. He didn't even bother that he had just ruined his sheets and needed to wash them now. With a slightly shaking hand, Sam got his phone out of his jacket and opened Twitter. He wanted to send out a quick teaser for the fans, but instead he saw about a hundred notifications, two of them actually sparking his interest. One was a tweet from Lucifer, the other a note telling Sam he followed him. Curious, Sam clicked on the tweet to read it.

[You gave me one hell of a ride today, we need to repeat this.]

Sam couldn't suppress a grin, of course Lucifer would tease him like this. Then, he quickly went to the blond’s profile and followed him back. He wondered why Lucifer would follow him in the first place, but this question was answered only a minute later, when Sam received a private message. Sam's face suddenly felt very hot when he opened it and saw the picture the other had sent. He was blushing like mad.

The picture showed Lucifer shamelessly jerking himself off, still on his bike, and with his fingers covered in white. Sam didn't even realize he was licking his lips while looking at this mesmerizing image.

[I couldn't wait till I got home.]

Sam felt a rush through his body at this thought and let himself fall back into his pillow. Fuck, this man! After a minute, Sam had collected himself enough to answer.

[I offered to take care of that, not my fault. *winky face*]

Yes, it was a little mean, but Lucifer had asked for this. Sam quickly got another text.

[I told you, three dates. I'm not a cheap hoe, you gotta put some effort into getting in my pants.]

[You know it’s gonna be a month before our third ‘date’, right? Can you hold up that long?]

Sam wrote, chuckling. He didn’t like having to wait for a whole month himself. Something about the way Lucifer teased him and just thinking about him made Sam want to do bad things. Preferably to Lucifer, of course.

He quickly got another response.

[I’m sure we can have some fun while we wait. *devil smiley*]

Fun was a very interesting word, but Sam was sure they would manage somehow.

During the next weeks, Sam really put his brother’s patience on edge. While Dean kept babbling about being sure Michael would warm up once they started filming and how he talked to Balthazar again and again, Sam was mostly on his phone and barely listening. Not that he wasn’t interested, but well… He really wasn’t. Sam knew Dean’s complaining and babbling already, he had heard it for years. Lucifer provided some very welcomed distraction and Sam had a lot of fun when they teased each other back and forth.

It started out with their fans going crazy and speculating what they did on Lucifer’s bike, which ranged from some innocent groping to full on sex while driving. At some of the ideas, Sam laughed actual tears and he made sure to remember some of them because their fans surely were creative. Then followed the first night of teasing, which Sam started by posting a very suggestive picture of himself. He had it for a while now from a promo shoot and thought it was a good opportunity to get it out there. It showed him naked, on a bed, from behind and looking out of a window. To say people went crazy was almost laughable. His Twitter basically exploded.

Lucifer returned the favor quickly with a really hot picture of himself working out. He still had some pants on, but Sam didn’t care at all. For five very long minutes he couldn’t stop staring at the picture.

This went on for about a week and a half and Dean was already rolling his eyes whenever Sam got the phone out of his pocket. Then, Lucifer began to complain how he couldn’t find more things with Sam to watch. Sam didn’t have this problem of course, because Lucifer had done way over a hundred movies of all lengths, but it tempted him to share one of the very few videos he made that never got released. Dean called it Sam’s ‘slip up’ or his ‘forbidden video’, because it was very different from everything Sam had done before and after. This was one of the few films he had made without Dean and it had turned out rather dark. Sam actually liked it, but it would have ruined his image of the pretty boy and gentle younger brother, so they had decided to not make it public.

Now, however, Sam had a good reason to share it, so when Lucifer complained the next time, he sent him a private message.

[There is one film I could send you, but it’s not like my other stuff.]

It took less than a minute for Lucifer to reply, even though it was the middle of the night.

[Don’t tease me, share! *devil smiley*]

Sam laughed and typed again.

[Getting a little desperate? Gotta warn you, there’s a reason Dean was against releasing it.]

[What reason? Are you getting it on with a whole football team? I don’t care what it is, I have to see it.]

Sam bit his lip, thinking. He knew Lucifer wouldn’t share the clip of course, but did he really want to show him his darker side like this? Eventually, he answered.

[No judging, okay? I was young and needed the money.]

It was just a joke, but he was kind of self-conscious about this video, even if he had enjoyed the making of it. It really didn’t fit with his general image, so it was risky.

[I’m sure you were. *winky face* Now be a man and share.]

This message was followed by one containing Lucifer’s email address. Sam waited for another minute before finally getting on his laptop and searching through his files. Before he sent the video to Lucifer, his hand hovered over the mouse for a minute.

He was about to send the other a video no one but he and his brother had seen so far. Until now, Lucifer knew him as a little kinky in real life and rather civil in his movies. This clip would change this view rather quickly. This video was the first time Sam had strayed from his good boy image and dived into breath play, which went further than expected. Sam had enjoyed it way too much to think of the safeword they had agreed on before, so at one point he had actually passed out during the scene. The guy had been going on for a minute or two after that, which was the main concern everyone had about it. As soon as Dean had found out about it, he forbad Sam from releasing it. He called it disgusting and borderline rape and whatnot, completely ignoring that Sam would do it again right away.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

After pressing the button and sending the video to Lucifer, Sam felt very nervous. He saw two possible outcomes to this. One, Lucifer would enjoy the video and everything would stay the same, despite him now knowing Sam was a little more kinky than he thought so far. The second outcome, the one that worried Sam, was that Lucifer cancelled the contract and Dean would kill him. He really hoped it would be the first thing that would happen, but he couldn’t shake off the nervousness off.

Lucifer took unusually long to respond, given the video was only about twenty minutes long. Sam already thought he had just gone to bed or would never respond when he finally saw a new private message. He held his breath when he opened it.

[Fuck, next time you warn me. That’s some good stuff, why did you never release it?]

[Because my big brother cried rape and I couldn’t win. Did you really like it?]

Sam couldn’t believe it, but he was also very relieved that Lucifer answered again.

[Are you kidding me? I couldn’t even watch it in one sitting! Why do you think it took me so long to reply?]

Sam could feel how he blushed at this message, because he knew exactly what Lucifer meant by ‘sitting’. He resisted the urge to ask for a reaction video and typed.

[I can’t believe you enjoyed this.]

[You saw some of my videos, right? I’m not an innocent little girl and that was hot as hell. I swear, I want to have my hands around our neck like this one day.]

“Holy shit,” Sam hissed and put the phone down for a second to keep himself together. The thought of Lucifer doing this was too good to ignore it. Hell, he wasn’t going to admit it, but he would fucking beg for him to do it.

[If you ask me nicely, I might allow it *winky face*]

Sam had a hard time playing cool and pretend he didn’t want this right there and then. He surely needed a cold shower after this.

[What if I just do it without asking? You might like that even better.]

[You better stop it, or I will find some edgy stuff you did and ask you to recreate it.]

Sam chuckled when he read the immediate response.

[Try to find something I’ll say no to, I dare you. *devil smiley*]

Not that Sam really wanted to do that before, but now he was very tempted. Tomorrow, though. For tonight he was absolutely done and wanted to go to bed before this thought of Lucifer getting rough with him disappeared from his mind.

One more week, he told himself after saying Lucifer good night and laying down. One week and this torture of waiting for their third meeting would finally be over. He had never been more nervous and anticipating at the same time in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of shooting and Sam has never seen Dean so excited. Dean gets a pretty big surprise though and Sam and Lucifer really need some 'fresh air', away from the set.

Sam and Dean drove to the cabin in the forest again a week later, both excited like children for their first day of shooting. Sam knew today was Dean and Michael’s turn, but he also knew Lucifer was there nonetheless and he wouldn’t miss that. Dean was actually so nervous he almost made the wrong turn again, Sam had to remind him so they wouldn’t be late. Again, Balthazar was already waiting, but he wasn’t alone this time. Lucifer waited outside with him.

Dean got out of the car first, but Sam stayed behind, not wanting the other two to witness him meeting Lucifer again. He had no idea how he or his body would react, so he wanted to play it safe. As soon as Dean and Balthazar walked inside the cabin, however, Sam basically jumped out of the car and almost ran over. Lucifer leaned against the cabin wall, a cigarette between his fingers and already tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

As soon as Sam had walked up to him with an apologizing smirk on his face, Lucifer dropped the cigarette, crushed it beneath his feet and grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer. Lucifer crashed their lips together without a word, making Sam immediately close his eyes and open his mouth slightly. His head began to spin at this perfect greeting and he was almost angry when Lucifer pulled away to look at him.

“Missed me so much?” Sam sassed, earning a snarl from Lucifer.  
“Unbelievable you have to ask after your last video,” he said and pressed his fingers into Sam’s hips. “I wanted to drive over the second I saw it.”  
“Patience, Lucifer,” Sam chuckled, trying to hide a blush with it. “We’ll get our turn. Wanna see what our brothers are up to?”  
“Do you really want to witness this?”  
“Sure, gotta be there when Dean finally gets in bed with his teenage crush.”

Sam started to laugh and Lucifer joined quickly. They walked into the cabin together, already finding Dean, Michael and Balthazar in a conversation about their first scene of the day. Michael looked rather bored, while Dean kept glancing at him, and Balthazar gestured with his hands. The two found a spot at the wall and leaned against it, waiting.

“Okay, we will shoot the arrival scene another day, for now we focus on your first scene together. Michael, you’re gonna be the top one this time.”  
“This time?” Michael asked and raised a brow, almost offended.  
“Well, in this movie,” Balthazar quickly corrected himself and Michael nodded. “You’ll seduce Dean when he goes to bed, because it’s your bed and you make the rules. Understood?”  
“Of course!” Dean quickly said and nodded.

Sam chuckled and leaned over to Lucifer, whispering.  
“You can’t imagine how annoying he was for the last month. Like a teenage girl, I swear.”  
“He might be in for a rough wakeup call,” Lucifer huffed. Sam gave him a questioning look.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see. There’s a reason I’d rather not shoot with Michael anymore.”

Sam hoped it wouldn’t be too bad, but nodded anyways because the trio was about to wrap up their chat.

“I want you two to relax, okay? Just try to make it look natural.”

Michael rolled his eyes at Balthazar’s words, but nodded and began fiddling on his shirt. Lucifer whistled from behind, earning a disapproving look that made him laugh again. Sam couldn’t hold a chuckle either, but when Dean looked over at him, he gave him a thumb up to show him it was okay.

They only took five minutes to get ready. Dean laid on top of the bed, the blanket covering his legs and Michael stood outside of the frame. The lights were turned on, Balthazar rolled the camera and declared action. Sam was pretty nervous about watching Dean and Michael, he was usually the one with his brother and rarely stood at the side watching. When Michael walked over to the bed, Sam suddenly felt a hand snake around his waist and shove under his shirt. He couldn’t tell why, but Lucifer’s cold fingers made him relax a little.

Michael crawled over a very confused looking Dean, a submissive role was new for the older brother, but he played it rather good so far. Michael pulled the blanket down, crawling further up until he was face to face with Dean, when Balthazar suddenly yelled the first ‘Cut!’. They both turned around, Michael annoyed, Dean just confused.

“Michael, you look stiff as fuck. I said relax, okay?”

Michael waved his hand and repositioned himself so they could restart the take. This time he did look less stiff, Sam could see the change himself, and they continued. Dean arched his back when Michael’s hand shoved under him, a quiet gasp leaving his lips as Michael began sucking on his neck. It was obvious Dean actually enjoyed this and was completely at ease. Michael’s fingers trailed along Dean’s sides, when he suddenly stopped and signed a ‘Cut’ himself

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked surprised.  
“You’re supposed to be surprised, not fully into it. I’m the one seducing you into this” Michael said rather harsh. Sam raised his brows as he watched Dean stutter an apology and Michael huff.  
“Can we keep going?” Balthazar asked and both men on the bed nodded.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

Dean tried to be more hesitant this time, which seemed to be enough for Michael to continue. It was all planned to be rather vanilla, Michael had insisted on that, but filming even that seemed to be difficult. After every few minutes, either Balthazar or Michael had something to complain. One time the older Milton looked too uncomfortable and stiff, one other time Dean was an inch too far to the left or to the right for Michael. It was almost painful to watch and when Lucifer eventually asked Sam if he’d like to grab some fresh air, the younger one was relieved to leave the awkward set for a while. Outside, Lucifer lit a new cigarette and they walked away from the cabin a little.

“Wow, Michael is a real diva, isn’t he?” Sam asked, kind of feeling bad that this wasn’t turning out to be as good as Dean had expected. Lucifer shrugged.  
“He’s _the_ diva” he huffed. “Nothing is ever good enough for his Highness, it’s one of the reasons I prefer filming without him.”  
“Poor Dean.” Sam sighed and kicked a stone in front of him with his foot. “He was so excited.”  
“Don’t talk about it, I have to go through the same crap tomorrow and I’m not looking forward to it.”  
“So, you agreed on a scene with Michael?” Sam asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I didn’t even realize what Balt asked before I already said yes. He was so excited, I didn’t have the heart to tell him he can shove it up his ass,” Lucifer grinned. “But, I’ll only do it fully clothed. I’m not going to listen to his nagging again.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
“Why would he nag if you’re not fully clothed?”  
“Forget it.” Lucifer shook his head and put his cigarette out again. “I’m more excited for our little scene, Sam.”

With one quick movement, Sam was spun around and landed in Lucifer’s arms. He had no idea how the other did this so quickly, but he didn’t complain when a hand shoved under his shirt again and the other grabbed his neck.

“I’m still getting all hot when I think about this short movie of yours.” Lucifer purred and leaned forward, not to kiss Sam’s lips though, as he had thought, but his neck. “You were absolutely gorgeous like this, completely at someone else’s mercy…”  
“And you’d like to be this someone?” Sam gasped and Lucifer scraped his teeth over Sam’s sensitive skin.  
“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want that too” Lucifer groaned. His hand on Sam’s back moved down and shoved into the younger one’s jeans, grabbing his ass and making him jerk up. Sam gasped at the surprising but very arousing touch.  
“Would you go that far too?” Sam asked breathless. Lucifer pressed them closer together, allowing Sam to shove a knee between his legs.  
“As far as you want me to go” he promised, the bulge in his pants underlining his words. “To be honest, the thought of fucking you while you’re passed out is really tempting.”

Sam couldn’t suppress a moan when he heard Lucifer’s hoarse and dark voice saying those words. Fuck, and he thought he was good at teasing. Lucifer knew a few tricks too, apparently. Sam shoved his hands under Lucifer’s shirt, fingers digging into his back and unable to stop his breath from hitching. He knew all too well that they were just playing right now, that nothing would actually happen, but he loved it so much. When Lucifer finally pushed himself back, Sam was a complete mess already.

“How often have you watched this little movie already?” Sam asked mischievously.  
“Lost count on the second day,” Lucifer laughed. “It’s kinda addicting.”  
“I figured.” Sam chuckled. “Still waiting for your reaction video though, I’m a little disappointing I never got one from you.”  
Lucifer growled and drowned Sam in another passionate kiss before answering, making the Winchester’s knees become weak.  
“If you want one, you just gotta ask” Lucifer smirked.

Sam was about to lean in for another kiss, when he suddenly heard a raging yell and the two almost jumped away from each other. They quickly rushed back to the cabin, only to find a very annoyed filmmaker.

“Stop scaring the wildlife away, Balth” Lucifer joked as they arrived, but Balthazar had none of it.  
“I will skin your brother alive, Lucifer!” he barked and shook his fist angrily. “You go in there and tell him to stop fucking around like a drama queen or I will take one of my cameras and shove it up his-”  
“Jesus, stop!” Lucifer gasped, a shiver of disgust running his whole body. “I don’t need this image in my head, thank you!”  
“Just talk to him and remind me why the hell I am still doing this job.” Balthazar ran a hand through his hair as Lucifer chuckled. He turned around to Sam and winked at him, before turning back to Balthazar and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.  
“You’re doing it because you love us, Balt, and you love to see us fuck even more” he grinned innocently. “Now, let me wash my brother’s head.”

 “Love them my ass,” Balthazar huffed, but Sam could see that he was already relaxing a little. He just hoped Dean was not too disappointed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Dean spoke about their little brothers, about how they lured them into doing porn movies and about how Lucifer gets awfully sideways.
> 
> Coming home, Dean feels the need to have a talk with Sam and to warn him against the dangers he sees him coming to, particularly about Lucifer’s bad influence. Dean has a visual proof to share with Sam, about why the guy is considered a freak in their circle.

Sam was gently dozing in front of the TV when he heard the door being opened. Taking a look at his phone, Sam saw a lot of Twitter notifications and that it was very late at night.

“Hey there, Sammy. You in bed?”  
“No, I’m here. You’re coming back late.” Sam yawned.  
“Don’t tell me.”  
“I bet the rest of the day didn’t go better than the morning.”  
“Michael is… Not like I pictured him.”  
“What did he do this time?”  
“The real question is, what did he not do. At first we had to put on some music and Balthazar was pissed because it meant to erase it in post production. Then, I was suddenly too tall. After that, it was my tattoo.”  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“He doesn’t like it.”  
“Douche.” Sam declared, because his brother and him shared the same symbol over their heart. Dean agreed with a roll of his eyes.  
“I was either too this or not enough that. The techs were too loud and so on and on. And guess what, Sammy. Not one time it was his fucking fault!”

Lucifer had said he was not looking forwards to his scene with Michael, but it was kind of disappointing to see Dean reacting like that after a day of shooting he had literally dreamed of. Sam was no fool, he knew very well that his brother put this project together not only for the incomes it would bring them, like money and reputation, but also to have a chance to meet and work with Michael above everything else. Seeing Dean disappointed was one thing, seeing him pissed was another. Apparently the shooting was worse than what Sam expected it to be.

At one point, Sam got really annoyed to see Michael boss everyone around. Lucifer was too busy trying to keep him under control, so he and Sam didn’t have the chance to stay alone another minute. Sam prefered to head back home. Alone. He would have loved to have Lucifer’s company on his way back, but Michael succeeded to kill their mood. A real accomplishment. And, maybe it was better that way. They’d do it in front of the camera the next morning, after all. Sam had to admit, the thought that he would have a video of them having sex was appealing. Even if it was professional shooting. Sam was not against a little audience.

“But, I’m not late because of that, to be honest. I took Michael back to his house.” Dean announced.

Sam’s eyes widened to the news.

“Seriously? Ohoh, lady and gentlemen, we have a winner.”  
“Hold on your horses, it was not as sexy as you think. We talked.”  
“Tell me more.” Sam asked curious, turning sideway on the sofa to face Dean.  
“He cried.”  
“Oh God, tell me you’re joking.”  
“I would have liked it better, but no. Said some interesting things though. Did you know it was because of him that Lucifer became a porn actor too?”  
“Well, duh. I remind you it’s the main reason why we started as a team too. To do like them because there was an opportunity for a male couple. Something kinky to sell.”  
“But, unlike us, it was not part of the plan for them at the beginning. Michael told me he was working on a cheap movie and Lucifer went along on the set. They lacked of a guy who didn’t show up that day, so the filmmaker asked Lucifer if he wanted to make a little money and that’s how he started. Next thing the guy did was to quit school. That doesn’t remind you of someone else?”

Sam shrugged and Dean sighed at his lack of reaction.

“Well, Dean, what do you want me to say?”  
“Sam, be honest please. Don’t you ever regret making those movies? I mean, you have always been smart. You could have made a great career in… I don’t know. Any job you would have chosen.”  
“You want me to be sincere? No. I don’t regret it. And it’s not like I don’t have the choice to quit and do what I want whenever I want anyway.”  
“But you won’t be able to have a respectable job, now that your ass is all over internet. And with that movie we’re doing, even mister and misses Everybody will know you as that porn actor. You know what I mean.”  
“Hopefully, yeah. Dean, do you know how many months in a ‘normal job’ we would have to work to earn what we will be paid for just one movie? I choose to be a porn actor and I’m not ashamed of it.”

There it was. Sam knew they had to have this conversation at one point. He had felt it for a while now, that Dean wanted to talk to him about something. That conversation with Michael was just a pretext. When they started their career, Dean didn’t wonder for a split second if Sam was on board. It was obvious. But now, Dean wanted him to have doubts. If one of them had any, it was surely not Sam.

“I can’t avoid but to think, maybe Michael is right when he says he and me, we forced you and Lucifer into this life and you didn’t really chose it. As your big brother, you always looked up to me, and wanted to be like me.”  
“I’m sorry to disappoint, but I make my own choices. Maybe that was true when we were kids and I wanted to play with the same toys you had, but this is different. You never forced me into anything.”  
“But I should have warned you and prevented you from that.”  
“Dean, you don’t make decisions for me. And talking about warning me, you already work as my agent. You make sure I work with safe teams and good conditions only and you take care of my image. What people want me to play in or not. What is too far.”  
“Do I? Because I know you tend to be tempted to do things that are… Less classic. If such a thing as classic exist in porn.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t think I don’t know what Lucifer and you are doing?”  
“Until now, I’d say we don’t do enough, if you want my thought.” Sam tried to joke.

His attempt to ease the seriousness of their talk didn’t work with Dean though. He was staring at Sam with worried eyes and Sam didn’t like that at all. Dean was really concerned, but Sam gave him no reason to be. It was not fair that he made him feel like he had done something bad when he didn’t.

“Sam, I have nothing against a little kink. In front of a camera or not. But I’m gonna take Michael’s advice here and tell you to be careful to not cross the line.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hear me out here, Sammy. Michael told me tonight that I have to be careful, for you. And that he didn’t see it when it started, or maybe he didn’t want to see it. And he regrets it now, because he feels responsible somehow and he blames himself for not being there when he should have. And now it’s too late and Lucifer and him can barely support each other and he doesn’t know what to do to remedy to that situation they are in.”  
“I can’t follow you.” Sam said honestly.  
“I’m talking about that dark stuff Lucifer is into.”  
“He likes BDSM, that’s not as taboo as it was a few years ago, Dean.” Sam sighed.  
“See? You already think it’s normal.”  
“But it’s nothing wrong when all the people involved consent to it. Communication is the key.”

He had filmed one. God, that was annoying. Sam only filmed one video including breathplay. Dean would never let him forget that. It was not like he agreed to be locked in a dungeon for days and used by anonymous people until he couldn’t walk anymore. The only consequence Sam had to deal with, after he did that video, was not from the health range, it was to deal with Dean. He wasn’t even allowed to contact the other actor he filmed it with afterwards, because Dean freaked out that much. It was ridiculous.

“Sammy, stop the propaganda, will you? What that psycho does, it’s not just using fluffy handcuffs. Have you watched the video he makes?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes, I have.” Sam admitted. “And?”  
“And? Well, I think Michael is right when he says Lucifer goes too far. Michael said it started with little scenes. At that time, he thought it was great. They were young and some people enjoyed it. Lucifer was cute and it’s true that he had that sort of face.”  
“What kind of face?”  
“The one that says ‘hurt me if you dare, spank me, daddy’. But it was way more than just playful games for adults. Michael said that he can see now that it was a cry for help. Lucifer was sinking and nobody helped him. People encouraged him and now… I can’t even watch his stuff. It’s perverted and twisted.”  
“Dean, you’re being dramatic. Michael rubbed off on you.”  
“Sammy, you can’t really think Lucifer enjoys what he is doing. This guys has no limits and he is going to really hurt himself one day, or worse, kill somebody. I don’t want you to ruin your life like he did.”  
“Dean, stop it! You don’t even know Lucifer. I can tell you he is less reckless than you think. Lucifer knows exactly what he is doing. And judging by what I saw, I think it’s more Michael who has a problem.”  
“Yeah, maybe Michael needs to chill a little. Hell, maybe talking to a doc won’t be a bad idea either. But I don’t want you to get too close to that freak, especially emotionally. I know you have been hitting on him and I disapprove.”  
“I don’t need your consent.”

Sam replied a little too quickly and a little too coldly. He knew Dean was just trying to protect him. He always did, ever since they were children. But this behaviour his brother had towards him, his way he had to try controlling his life... It was getting hard to bear.

“Sammy, I understand you think I’m overtaking my role, but I don’t want us to end like Michael and Lucifer. You saw them, they can barely talk nicely. Every time Michael tries to give him an advice, Lucifer bites.”  
“Or maybe, Michael should stop judging him all the time, and respect who he is, instead of trying to change him.”  
“Alright, Sammy. I don’t want to squabble with you tonight. I’m just gonna show you something and let you think. Then, once you watched it, if you want to talk about it, or about anything else, just come and see me. We’ll talk. Seriously, man.”

Dean took the laptop on the coffee table and browsed the internet for a moment before he gave it to Sam. Then, Dean stood up from the couch and wished him goodnight, leaving him alone in the living room. Sam looked at the computer screen. Dean had put a video on pause.

Sam really wanted to know what this video was about, but he was very sceptical about this. The way Dean had sounded was not good at all. After a few minutes of staring at the blurry image of the video, Sam finally sighed and pressed play. The next ten minutes, he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. He had no idea how Dean found this, he guessed Michael showed it to him, but this was not at the same level as the other videos of Lucifer Sam had seen over the last month.

The first minute looked rather normal, with Lucifer being under a guy almost as broad as him, but as soon as they switched position, Sam knew it was much more than that. The guy on top of Lucifer held a knife in his hand and right next to him was something Sam couldn’t really see, but he had little time to wonder. The knife was soon pressed against Lucifer’s throat as the guy kept fucking him, but the look on Lucifer’s face was not one of discomfort, it was pure pleasure. His eyes were closed and he moaned quietly, careful not to move too much, while his hands were tied over his head, to the bedpost.

When the guy removed the knife from Lucifer’s throat, the blond opened his eyes and Sam swallowed at the intense lust he recognized in them. This was not a staged movie, no way. Lucifer wasn’t acting, this was a private video and not scripted. Suddenly, Lucifer spoke and all of Sam’s thoughts were washed away.

“Do it.”

Just those two words, but the power in them, the domination, even though Lucifer was the bottom in this clip, was undeniable. It sent a shiver through Sam’s whole body and he actually had to pause the video to collect himself. He didn’t know if he should be appalled by this, but he surely wasn’t. When he continued the video, his question about the strange item from before was answered right away.

The guy took the item, which turned out to be a torch flame, and held it against the knife. Lucifer watched him and pulled himself up a little. Then, Sam’s eyes widened when the guy turned off the torch and lowered the knife. He pressed the flat side of the blade against Lucifer’s hip and Sam swore he had never heard a cry of so much pleasure before. Lucifer actually cried out so loud it made Sam flinch and the sound echoed through his head and blocked out everything else. He could barely believe it when this whole thing repeated, but this time Lucifer made delicious and absolutely hot sounds while the knife heated up and Sam’s pants suddenly felt uncomfortably tight just listening to this. The second time the knife pressed against Lucifer’s skin it created an X shape on his hip. He fell into a series of whimpers that sounded even better than his cry from before and Sam felt incredibly mad when the video suddenly ended like this.

“That’s it?” He asked the laptop, unable to believe that it was over already.

Sam stared at his screen for a whole minute before deciding that he was going to keep this video. Screw Dean and his belief this would scare him off. He clearly had no idea. Sam didn’t know why this turned him on so much, but apparently Dean had not listened to Lucifer during this scene, because no one who was acting could ever sound like this. Or, maybe that was the reason Dean thought it would scare him? Did he realize that Lucifer actually enjoyed this and it scared him? Sam didn’t know, but he was sure he would find out soon.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding to talk to Dean, he and Sam arrived at the cabin again to watch Michael and Lucifer shoot their scene. Sam is very excited meeting the blond again, but it's difficult getting some time alone with him with Dean always on Sam's back. Luckily there is more shooting planned for the day and Dean won't interrupt that. Sam hopes so at least.

Sam had actually debated on messaging Lucifer about the clip, but since they'd meet the next day anyways, he dropped it in favor of some sleep. It was hard to find any rest though, because whenever he closed his eyes he saw the scene again. After over an hour he finally drifted away, if only for a few hours.

The next morning, Sam was as nervous as Dean had been the day before. The only difference was, that Sam was going to shoot with Lucifer and he was very sure that it wouldn't end in a disaster. Since the Miltons would shoot their scene together this morning, Sam urged Dean to hurry so they wouldn't miss it. He pretended to still need some time when Dean asked about the video on their way and luckily his brother didn't pester him too much and they arrived at the cabin just in time.

This time, Balthazar didn't wait for them outside, because he was about to start filming, so the two sneaked in and hid behind the camera man to watch.

They had chosen one of the big comfy chairs to make out on, Lucifer sprawling across it and Michael towering over him. Balthazar rolled the camera and at his sign, the two brothers got it on.

Sam had expected Lucifer to be more stiff, but he was completely in his role and showed no sign of discomfort. Michael was almost aggressive while kissing him and shoving his shirt up, which Sam noticed he did on the left side, not the right one, where Lucifer had the scar. Still, it looked pretty hot and Sam heard Dean next to him mutter a silent ‘what the fuck’. Apparently Lucifer knew how to handle his brother better, because Michael didn't interrupt or stop him when his shirt was pulled over his head. Suddenly, the door of the cabin opened and the two brothers flinched, turning towards it in complete shock.

“Cut!” Balthazar yelled and applauded. “Boys that was perfect! I knew you still had it in you.”

Sam watched Lucifer very closely when Michael backed away from him, the change in his attitude couldn't have been more drastic. The whole submissive little brother character was instantly dropped and when he spotted Sam behind the camera, a slight smile appeared on his lips. Michael walked over to Balthazar to review the scene, but Lucifer didn't care about that, he walked over to Sam right away and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cabin. Once outside, Sam got another welcome kiss. Sam's stomach felt fuzzy and his chest tightened at the taste of Lucifer's lips, but he had no time to think about this new sensation.

“I could get used to that,” Sam smirked when Lucifer pulled back.  
“I'm sorry for the bitterness in my mouth,” Lucifer said, almost ashamed. “I really can't tell you how much better you are at kissing.”  
Sam chuckled at this and gave Lucifer's shoulder a friendly pat.  
"Don't make me jealous. And you just taste like you.” He pulled Lucifer into another kiss to prove his words, and a little to recreate this amazing tingling in his stomach, because he really liked that.

“Sam!”

Sam rolled his eyes when he heard his brother’s voice and gave Lucifer an annoyed look when he pulled back.

“He really knows how to piss me off.” He huffed.  
“Did something happen?” Lucifer asked a little concerned and tilted his head. “You sound annoyed.”  
“Yeah, Dean had a ‘talk’ with me yesterday that was pretty shitty.”  
“Let me guess, he thinks I'm dangerous and will twist his innocent little brother?” Lucifer laughed. He didn't seem surprised.  
“Kinda, but he's an idiot. He even tried to-”

“SAM!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, WHAT?” Sam yelled and spun around. Dean stood in the door with his arms crossed, visibly angry.  
“What are you doing there?”  
“Obviously we are enjoying some kinky foreplay!” Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We are talking, mister bodyguard! Or is that not allowed anymore now?”  
“Remember what I told you,” Dean warned him and turned around again. “Balt wants to see you two!”

“What is he talking about?” Lucifer wanted to know, but Sam shook his head. He didn't want to upset Lucifer unnecessarily and they were waited for.  
“Later, let's see what Balt wants.”  
Lucifer nodded and grinned when he shoved his hand into Sam's back pocket. Sam gave him a surprised look.  
“What are you, a love-sick teenager?” He asked.  
“Ever since I met you,” Lucifer winked and Sam let himself be guided inside, fighting to not turn into a tomato. He didn't know why Lucifer whispering to him made him have to focus keep a straight face and this turned him into a blushing idiot, but there he was. It didn't even feel bad, that was the confusing part. It felt kind of nice.

Balthazar had already arranged their set and when Sam entered the room, Lucifer's hand slipped out of his pocket. Sam pouted a little at that, but tried focusing on what was to come.

“Alright boys, this isn't the main scene, but give it your best anyways, okay?” Balthazar said. It was obvious that he still thought about the day before. “Sam, you're reading when Lucifer comes in and Lucifer, you'll let your charme play. Got it?”  
“Damn, I’m not supposed to assault and just take him?” Lucifer asked with a played disappointment in his voice, which made Sam chuckle and Dean growl.  
“No, you behave. This is not going to be one of those films, I mean it.” Balthazar gave Lucifer a strict look, who shrugged and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
“Whatever, as long as Sam is there.”  
“Yeah, as if anyone else would let you fuck them,” Dean huffed, to which Sam, who stood right beside him, stomped on his foot as hard as he could.

“Stop it, Dean!” Sam was so angry, he didn't even realize he was almost yelling. “Just let me shoot my scene, I didn't screw yours up yesterday, did I? You managed that all by yourself!”  
“Uh, shots fired,” Lucifer said appreciating.  
“Sam, you should watch your tone while speaking with your brother,” Michael suddenly interrupted the brunet, who spun around and gave him a deadly glare.  
“You can shut up too! You're the reason my brother acts like he has the right to control my life!”  
“Sammy, I'm not-”  
“Stop calling me Sammy!” Sam barked at his brother. “I'm not five anymore! Now get outta here, we need to get ready!” A minute of awkward silence followed Sam's words until Lucifer finally spoke.  
“He's right, get out so we can get ready for our scene. Show you how it's done.”

Lucifer sounded calmer than he was, but the gleaming in his eyes silenced everyone and they followed his orders, even the cameraman and Balthazar. Once they were finally alone, Lucifer put his hands on Sam's shoulders and slowly turned him around.

“Sam, relax” he said quietly and smiled at the other. “Don't listen to him, just do what you want, okay?”  
“He can be such an ass sometimes” Sam sulked, but now he was calming down at least.  
“I know, Michael is the same,” Lucifer chuckled. “But we’ll show them that you can do this, alright?”  
Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger somehow, and nodded. He didn’t know why he was on the edge today, maybe it all just got too much this early in the morning. After a minute, his pulse slowed down a little and he looked back at Lucifer with a sparkle in his eyes.  
“Hell yes, we will,” he said.

Sam got out of his shirt and pants, then slipped into the black pajama pants that were lying on the bed. They were rather tight, not comfortable enough to sleep in for sure, but they made him look damn good, he had to admit that. After he positioned himself on the bed, Lucifer called for the camera man and Balthazar to come back in. Lucifer got into position himself when he noticed Dean and Michael sneaking in and gave them both a look so stern they didn't dare to say a word.

“Everyone ready? Let's do this! Action!”

Sam immediately switched into his acting mindset, allowing him to focus solely on Lucifer as he came walking around the bed to his spot. He noticed Lucifer had done the same, for them nothing outside of this bed existed anymore.

Lucifer took the book from Sam's hands, throwing it onto the bed next to him. When he leaned down, Sam swallowed and shoved himself to the side a little to make space for him. All this time, Lucifer's eyes were locked with Sam's and the brunet felt like he was drowning a little. He understood now how Lucifer always got his way, even as the bottom. Those eyes could make everyone weak within seconds.

“Don't you think we could find something better to do than reading?” Lucifer asked cheekily, trailing a finger down Sam's bare chest. It lingered over the other’s tattoo for a moment, which made Sam smirk.  
“For example?” He teased.  
Lucifer's hand wandered down to his crotch before he groped Sam. The brunet bit his lips and shoved himself back a little, evading the touch.  
“Oh no, no escaping in my bed,” Lucifer smirked and crawled after Sam, trapping him underneath himself quickly. “You're playing hard to get, hm? I like a tease.”

This was when Sam broke the script for the first time and grabbed Lucifer by the collar, pulling him down to him. He just couldn't fight the urge anymore. He wanted to feel Lucifer on top of him and when he crashed their lips together he hummed in delight and let his hand wander to Lucifer's neck to hold him close. The blond reacted just the way Sam had hoped, by pushing his leg up and against his hardening bulge. Lucifer's hand was still on Sam's hip, caressing the other tenderly. When they pulled back, Sam couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

“I want you, Lucifer,” he coaxed, the seductive look in his eyes not acted at all. He really wanted him, badly. There was a tiny second of hesitation before Lucifer stripped out of his shirt, exposing his chest. One of Sam's hands opened Lucifer's pants, tucking on them slightly to signal him to get rid of them. Lucifer did so with a smile, giving Sam the view he had waited for all this time. Sam really tried to not gasp, but it was impossible. Lucifer was _massive_ , way hotter in real life than in any movie, and his hands moved to his chest on their own, trailing the muscles beneath his fingers. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

Lucifer seemed very pleased with Sam's reaction, now working on the others pants to pull them down. Sam lifted his hips out of instinct to let him do just that, before Lucifer leaned down and drowned him in another kiss. It felt like heaven when their bodies pressed together and within seconds Sam's arms were around Lucifer and he moaned against him when the blond bit his bottom lip playfully. The butterflies in Sam's stomach were back, more intense than before, and he closed his eyes at the delicious feeling.

Strong hands brushed over Sam's chest and stomach, all the way down to his cock and when they wrapped around him, Sam had no chance to suppress the gasp. His eyes fluttered open to meet Lucifer's, who looked at him with the most intense adoration he had ever seen.

“You're so fucking gorgeous, Sam” Lucifer whispered, which made Sam's cheeks flush slightly. He knew this wasn't for the camera, Lucifer spoke too quietly for anyone but him to hear. This was only meant for Sam's ears and he loved it.  
“I want you so badly, Lucifer.” Sam whispered back just the same, his voice filled with the arousal Lucifer caused. “I couldn't wait since I saw one of your videos yesterday…”  
“What did you watch?” Lucifer whispered, leaning closer to Sam's ear and wrapping his hand around his hardening cock tighter. “Tell me.”  
“I saw the video where you got your scar from and it was the hottest thing ever…” Sam tried to put all his effort into making his words sound as husky as possible, but he didn't expect the reaction he got.

Suddenly, Lucifer didn't move anymore. Sam still heard his breath next to his ear, now more erratic and shallow, but otherwise he was completely stiff. Even his hand let go of Sam's cock. Forgetting about the script they were supposed to follow, Sam used this paralysis and overthrew Lucifer with ease. He pushed Lucifer on his back, towering over him for a moment before pressing a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. Lucifer still looked completely shocked, so Sam did what he secretly wanted to do for almost a day now.

He slowly moved down on Lucifer, his lips trailing along his chest, down to his stomach. Now Lucifer finally made sounds again, even if he still seemed rather confused. Then, Sam finally reached the spot. Lucifer's scar. Gently and almost careful, Sam brushed his lips over the healed skin, immediately sending a shiver through Lucifer's whole body. Sam heard a faint ‘oh my God’, which encouraged him to keep going. He had expected this spot to be sensitive, but the effect it had on Lucifer could just be described with one word: beautiful. He was completely letting go of himself and when Sam pressed a kiss on the pretty X, Lucifer suddenly buried his hand in Sam’s long hair and gripped it tight. Sam covered Lucifer's cock with his hand, stroking the shaft, while his lips kept coaxing those wonderful sounds from him. Sam never knew he was into someone pulling his hair, but it made himself rock hard within seconds, or maybe it was just all of this together, he really didn't care.

“Fuck, Sam!” Lucifer suddenly gasped. Sam felt his hand on the blond’s cock getting wet with precum and hummed against his scar, which caused another jerk of Lucifer's whole body. Sam could have finished off just listening to Lucifer making those pretty and almost obscene noises, but before he could go any further, the two were suddenly interrupted by a very angry ‘Cut! Cut!’

Sam only heard a low and dangerous growl, followed by a dull thud and someone - definitely Balthazar - shooting out in pain.

“Mind your own business, you moron!” Lucifer shouted before falling back into the pillow. Sam let go of Lucifer's scar and crawled back up, looking down onto the panting and sweating man under him.  
“But, the script…”  
“Fuck you and your script,” Lucifer growled, not breaking eye contact with Sam. “You let this camera roll or not, I don’t care, but shut the fuck up. Stop interrupting us.”  
“Keep recording” Sam ordered.

For some reason this really turned Sam on and he stopped Lucifer from continuing to speak by crashing their lips together again, completely shutting out anything else around them. Lucifer had turned into a complete mess and he absolutely loved it. It was hard to break the kiss this time.

“You should have told me this makes you a little whore,” Sam smirked, his fingers tenderly brushing over Lucifer's scar.  
“What do you want?” Lucifer asked with a hoarse voice, barely able to hold himself together.  
“Beg."  
Sam didn't think Lucifer would, but when he spoke next he had to bite down his lip hard enough he barely draw blood to not cum right on the spot.  
“Fuck me, Sam. Please…”  
Sam didn't care at all about the people watching anymore or the script. This was not acting, this was what he had waited for since he met Lucifer for the first time. All that he wanted now was to make this as good as possible. He let his hands run up Lucifer's thighs, cupping his cock again and stroking it.

“So, I tamed the Devil now?” Sam cooed and pressed a kiss on Lucifer's neck. He felt the other shiver with pleasure, but he wasn't done yet. He knew Lucifer liked it rough, so he sunk his teeth into the soft skin and earned the most encouraging ‘fuck!’ of his life. Damn, Lucifer sounded so good like this.

Sam never thought he'd ever be in charge with Lucifer, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it. Still, he had an idea that they'd hopefully both enjoy. He nuzzled his face against Lucifer's neck again, making the other tremble and grab his hips.

“Sam, stop teasing me…” Lucifer pleaded, which made Sam very happy.  
“I think I'm gonna fuck you another day,” he groaned and he could see the disappointment on Lucifer's face. “You were excited for another ride with me, weren't you? How about I'm gonna ride you today?"  
Lucifer's eyes widened at this.  
“Oh God, yes!” he gasped as Sam already crawled on top of him.  
Lucifer almost frantically reached for the nightstand and roamed blindly through the drawer, because his eyes were fixed on Sam straddling him. When Sam dug his nails into Lucifer's chest, he let out a low growl and finally found the small bottle he was searching for. Sam chuckled and leaned down, next to his ear.  
“Nervous, big boy?” He asked.

Lucifer pulled Sam into a rough and deep kiss that silenced the brunet instantly. Sam lost himself completely when he realized why it suddenly felt so different when he kissed Lucifer, and that the other had gotten more than just a new tattoo. He got his tongue pierced as a bonus. Sam’s eyes didn't even open when he suddenly felt a new cold between his cheeks. He smiled into the kiss, biting down on Lucifer's bottom lip, and when he slid a finger into him, Sam moaned in delight.

“Who's the little whore now?” Lucifer teased. He licked over Sam's lips, making him shudder and his eyes fluttered open. Sam kept looking into Lucifer's eyes as he prepared him, into those blue eyes that were now so dark with lust they reminded him of a stormy sea. When Lucifer finally pulled his fingers out, Sam was shaking from anticipation. Strong hands grabbed his hips, making him shudder from what was about to come. Sam lost no time getting on his knees and positioned himself, holding his breath when Lucifer slowly let him down on his cock.

Sam was completely gone from reality when Lucifer pushed into him. This was not like any other time before, this was a new level of perfection. Lucifer filled him up so good, Sam instantly fell into the most obscene moaning of his life. He really felt like a whore right now and he couldn't have cared less. Lucifer's hands gripped Sam's hips tighter the deeper he got and the sounds coming from him were even better than when he got his scar. They took their time, both letting their first connection like this fill them completely. Sam had never experienced something like this before. He didn't think the word sex even described it anymore. Sam wanted to speak, but it felt as if his voice had died on him. Instead, he looked down at Lucifer, whose eyes sparkled with more emotions than he had ever seen. He swallowed hard when he realized why this felt different from other shoots he had so far, but now was not the right time to waste talking.

When Sam began moving, it felt like he would explode from the sheer pleasure building up inside of him. Lucifer's cock was so deep in him already without moving, but now every tiny move Sam made caused it to rub over his prostate and he couldn't hold back his whimpers any longer. Sam's plan to take his time was forgotten after barely a minute. Lucifer felt too good in him and the sounds Sam coaxed from the blond as he rode his cock were too perfect to slow down.

They didn't know if they were still filmed or not, everyone else was long forgotten anyways. When Sam threw his head back and cried out Lucifer's name, the other bucked his hips and fucked into him even deeper, this new angle making Sam scream out in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck, do that again!” Sam begged, all dignity long lost.

Lucifer did it again and again, fucking Sam so hard and deep now, his own moans turned into screams, but he kept begging for more, completely drowning in pleasure.

There was no warning when Lucifer came, no way to stop it or hold it back. He came deep inside of Sam's tight ass, who kept riding him when Lucifer whimpered a faint ‘shit’. Sam never came so intense in his life. It got even worse when Lucifer's hand wrapped around his cock and stroke him. Sam fell into a series of delightful moans that just kept coming and coming. He could feel Lucifer tremble under him, as much as he did himself, as this was a new high for both of them just the same.

After what felt like hours of pleasure, Sam was finally able to breathe again. He didn't know how it was possible, but suddenly Lucifer sat up, still inside of him, and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s trembling body. Sam held onto him almost desperately as his afterglow overwhelmed him, his head resting on Lucifer's shoulder and his heart beating for its life. He felt completely exhausted and almost dead, but at the same time a feeling of utter joy and bliss was rushing through him, making him feel more alive than ever

“Fuck, Sam.” Lucifer sounded as messed up as Sam felt, which made him smile weakly.  
“I thought you just did,” he chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Lucifer's upper body, a hand brushing through the short dirty blond hair. “God, that was so hot."  
“Not as hot as you,” Lucifer replied, placing a kiss on the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam sighed at the gentle and soft touch, letting a hand trail along Lucifer's spine. That's when his eyes noticed something on Lucifer's neck and his smile became soft. His fingers moved back up, tenderly brushing over the inked skin. Lucifer's new tattoo showed the morningstar, a constellation of stars, small and unusually elegant compared to the other tattoos on his body. Sam loved it.

“It looks beautiful,” he whispered in awe. “I didn't expect something so delicate.”  
“I'm full of surprises, Sam,” Lucifer chuckled himself now. “Just like you, you kinky little shit.”  
“Yeah, that's right.” Sam smiled and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

Damn, he felt so happy right now, he didn't want to move ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can tell, Dean is not very pleased when they get back home. Thinking about all that happened this day, it's a little hard to find sleep for Sam that night. And apparently, he is not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, take a look at the previous chapters, @wearemykingdom gifted us with awesome arts.

When Sam and Lucifer finally parted, the whole cabin exploded in applauses. They were confused at first, since they both didn't think about the people watching them and Sam expected anger from their filmmaker, but it was clear that Balthazar was absolutely thrilled. While Sam got dressed, Lucifer placed a kiss on his neck, which suddenly made him blush very hard. He didn't even know why. To Sam's surprise, Dean was nowhere to be seen and after a quick chat with Balthazar, he began looking for him. He eventually found his brother outside, leaning against the Impala and not looking too pleased. They didn't talk, merely nodded at each other before getting into the car and driving off. Shooting was done for the day, Balt would review and cut everything throughout the next week and then call them for the final viewing before publishing, so they weren't needed anymore for now.

Sam felt very awkward during their ride home, mostly because Dean was so quiet and didn't even look at him. He suddenly felt like a huge failure, even though he knew he did nothing wrong. It was hard swallowing all of this down, especially when Dean got out of the car without a single word and stomped into the house. Sam basically ran after him, reaching him just before his brother managed to disappear in his room.

“Dean! Can we talk about this please?”  
“Talk?” Dean asked and gave Sam a stern look. “About what? Your little makeout session? Or that you ignored all advice I gave you?”  
“That's not what happened and you know it,” Sam said, but he knew his words had no effect. “Dean, I-”  
“No, Sam.” Dean interrupted him and shook his head before he turned back around. “We’ll talk, but not now. I can't talk yet, sorry.”

Sam watched how the door shut behind his brother and stared at it, completely baffled. He walked into his room and closed his own door quietly, still not knowing if he should laugh or cry. Of course he didn't expect Dean to be excited, but this? It felt like his brother had just stabbed him in the back over something that Sam had no control over. He let himself fall onto his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying not to cry over all of this.

After a few minutes, Sam told himself that Dean would calm down eventually. He didn't do anything bad or horrible after all. Sam had enough to deal with his own feelings right now, he didn't need his own brother’s problems added to that. He felt horrible and betrayed, but maybe he wasn’t the only one. What happened between him and Lucifer… He couldn't describe it. Sam didn't know if he was overreacting or if he had actually crossed the line he thought he crossed, but it was clear that just thinking about Lucifer made him feel fuzzy and excited. He had never felt like this during a movie, with anyone. Sure, it was always different, depending on the person he was with, but with Lucifer it was almost otherworldly. At first he had thought it was due to the fact that they had teased each other for so long, but it was more, wasn't it?

Sam really wanted to know if he was the only one feeling this way. He could have messaged Lucifer of course, but that would make him look needy and he didn't want that. To annoy Lucifer was the last thing he wanted. And it was already past midnight anyways, he couldn't text now.

“I'm just tired,” Sam sighed and rolled to the side. He stared at the empty side of his bed for a while, feeling a dull ache in his chest, and sighed again. He really needed to sleep, tomorrow things would look different for sure.

Sam tried to sleep for over an hour, but it was impossible. His thoughts wouldn't stop running wild and there was no way to get any rest like this. He groaned frustrated and sat up in the dark room. This all felt weird and confusing, how was he supposed to sleep like this? Not knowing what else to do, Sam took out his phone and scrolled through his twitter notifications in search for some distraction. He found a few interesting ones he retweeted, but mostly it was the same things over and over and he began to feel hopeless about making sense of anything.

Suddenly, Sam got a private message and for a moment his heart actually skipped a beat. It was from Lucifer.

[Still awake? Looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep tonight.]

Sam blushed slightly when he typed his answer, as if Lucifer had caught him red handed, doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

[No idea what’s wrong, too much going on for one day, I guess.]

[It was quite eventful, that's true. Do you want to talk?]

Sam frowned. Talk? Didn't they talk already?

[Talk as in calling?]

[Better. Got Skype?]

Sam's heart beat faster when he read that. Skype. That meant Lucifer wanted to see him. The butterflies in his stomach came back even worse than before when he typed.

[I do, yeah. But isn't it a bit late already?]

[I don't care, just give me your name or address]

Sam chuckled at the impatience in Lucifer's words.

[The one I sent you the video from *winky face*]

He had expected at least a quick ‘Okay’ first, but not even a minute later he got a call on Skype. As fast as possible, Sam turned on the light on his nightstand and pressed the small camera button. He was as nervous as he had been this morning when the screen turned black as it loaded. It took a few seconds before he could see Lucifer, but Sam used the time and turned on his ceiling light, because he didn't want to sit there barely recognizable.

“Hey there,” Sam said when he finally saw Lucifer’s face. He had not expected him to look so sleepy. It was actually kind of adorable.  
“Hey,” Lucifer smiled, a little sparkle in his eyes Sam could even see through the screen. “How are you doing?”  
“Tired and exhausted,” Sam sighed and sat back down on his bed. He placed the phone on his nightstand and sat down in front of it, so it wouldn't shake all the time.  
“You look worried,” Lucifer frowned and tilted his head. “Problems?”  
“A few, do you have some time?” Sam smiled sadly before shaking his head. “It's probably nothing, really.”  
“You would be asleep if it was nothing.”  
“I'm just a little confused, that's all,” Sam sighed. “And I feel like I fucked up.”  
“Why that?” Lucifer asked, his voice filled with concern.  
“You, me… Dean…” Sam turned his head away from his camera, sighing. “It's all a big mess right now.”  
“What did he do?” Lucifer sounded more than just a little concerned now, which caused Sam to turn back to look at him.  
“Nothing, that's the problem,” Sam said. “He refuses to talk to me.”  
“Why? Because he realized you did a better job than he did?”

Sam tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed completely.  
“I don't think it's that simple… He left the set, you know?”  
“I noticed that, yeah,” Lucifer frowned. “Did he say why?”  
Sam shook his head slowly.  
“He didn't, but I think I know… He saw that what happened... Wasn't acted…” He said quietly, blushing again. This time he didn't try to hide it though.  
“He's angry because of that?”  
“You don't understand,” Sam sighed and gave Lucifer an almost heartbreaking look. “He's scared. Michael talked to him yesterday and told him all those dumb things… How you making all those edgy movies was a cry for help and how he failed to see it. Dean believed every word he said, he tried to convince me you're dangerous and that he doesn't want me to end up like you, hurting myself or worse… Hell, he even said one day you might kill somebody!”  
“Wow…” Lucifer hissed, followed by a long period of silence. “Do you believe him? Is that it?”

Sam shook his head so fast he almost pulled a muscle. He couldn't believe Lucifer would think that.  
“Of course not!” He said sincere. “He got some screws loose or something, I don't think you're dangerous at all!”  
“But you're still worried about it, aren't you?”  
“No, not about that.” Sam shook his head. “I mean, he showed me the video where you got your scar, to scare me away, you know? But I wasn't scared at all…”  
“You liked it, right?” Lucifer smirked.  
“Understatement,” Sam huffed with a mischievous glance. “I loved it! I don't care if Dean thinks you're a psycho and that I should be scared, because I'm not.”  
“But there's something you are scared of, I can see it.”

Lucifer was right. Sam sighed and laid his head on the pillow, facing his camera. He stayed silent for a few minutes, not able to find the words he wanted to say. They sounded so dumb and naive in his head.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

“You can talk to me, Sam, you know?”  
“I know…” Sam smiled sadly, summoning all his courage to speak. “But it's confusing, I don't understand it myself.”  
“Don't think about anyone else or what they think for a moment,” Lucifer said calmly. “Forget your brother and mine, just tell me how you feel.”  
“I feel amazing,” Sam sighed with a smile and gave Lucifer an affectionate look. Damn, he wished he would lay next to him right now, not be so far away. “I never felt like this after shooting a scene before.”  
“Would you continue if I was there with you now?” Lucifer asked and Sam's smile widened.  
“I don't think I'd ever stop again,” he admitted. “I didn't think it would be so good.”  
“Me neither,” Lucifer sighed. Sam saw him shift a little before the phone became still again. “I can't think about it without getting all worked up again.”  
“Ditto,” Sam chuckled. “Fuck, what happened there? I don't even know how long we were there, I just know I want it again…”  
“Are you serious?” Lucifer asked, almost sounding relieved.  
“Dead serious.”

Sam wanted nothing more than to be with Lucifer right now. He wanted to touch him, feel him, kiss him everywhere he could reach. It was nothing he wanted before, but no one else made him feel so messed up before either. Even this, just looking at Lucifer and talking to him, made his need for the blond grow again.

“Just say a word and I'll be there in an hour, Sam,” Lucifer said with a husky voice. Sam felt a sting in his loins at this, barely managing to suppress a whimper when he covered his crotch with one hand to keep himself under control somehow.  
“It's too late, Lucifer…” He whispered sadly. “I want you, I really do, but Dean would kill me.”  
“He won't dare, he's scared shitless of me.”  
“Still, not tonight.” As much as Sam wanted Lucifer, he didn't want them to get into more trouble. “I'm happy just seeing you right now, promised.”

Lucifer let out a quiet growl, which was when Sam realized that they were both doing the exact same thing right now. He should be ashamed of acting like a horny teenager, but he really didn't care. Lucifer was like a drug for him and he loved the addiction.

“I need to see you again, Sam,” Lucifer said in the same husky voice that sent shivers through Sam's whole body. “Now, tomorrow, I don't care. But soon.”  
“Tomorrow,” Sam gasped, shoving the hand that was meant to calm his growing erection into his pants. It was impossible to stop anything at this point. “I need to see you too… So badly.”  
“I can't wait to watch our scene again,” Lucifer growled low. “I want to see you on top of me.”  
“Hopefully not only on tape,” Sam hissed. He had a hard time focusing his eyes on the camera, but he wasn't alone. Lucifer had the same problem apparently.

They didn't go on long like this. It was clear that Lucifer was as worked up as Sam and that they wouldn't do this all night. Sam felt weird somehow, touching himself while he knew Lucifer was doing the same and was watching him, but it was also damn hot at the same time. Maybe he was a little too kinky, he really didn't mind though. It was a rough and almost frustrated act, but it felt amazing knowing he didn't do it alone.

“I want you to be mine, Sam,” Lucifer suddenly groaned, making Sam gasp at the shudder his words caused in him. He rolled his head over and forced himself to look at his phone.

“Lucifer…” Sam could feel how close he was, but he didn't expect to come so hard when the other continued to speak.  
“Say you'll be mine, Sam. Only mine, no one else's. I need you to be mine alone…”  
“Yes!” Sam cried out, both as an answer and because he completely lost it again for the second time that day. “Yes, I'll be yours! Yes, yes, yes!”  
“Fuck, Sam!”

Sam was just panting at this point, his eyes clouded with pleasure and glued to his phone, watching every movement Lucifer made as he collected himself. He knew what he just said and it felt so good, even better than his climax.

“I wanna be yours, Lucifer,” Sam said again, this time more quiet and with a shaking voice. “I knew it the moment we were together today.”  
“You did?” Lucifer asked, trying to catch his breath.  
“I think I knew it before already,” Sam smiled warmly. “I couldn't get you out of my head since I met you.”  
“Bingo!” Lucifer laughed and after a moment, Sam joined in. He just couldn't fight it. “Shit, I hit the jackpot didn't I?”  
“I thought I did, but if you say so,” Sam grinned. They stayed silent for a minute, before Sam finally found the courage to say what he wanted to say so desperately.

“Lucifer?”  
“Hm?” The blond sounded too far away, not only physical, but as if his mind was too.  
“I fell so fucking hard for you,” Sam said with all his willpower, to which Lucifer turned his head to look at him.  
“I did too, Sam,” he smiled. “I don't know how, but I don't want to live without you anymore. Must be this ‘love’ thing people keep talking about.”

Sam didn't know why he began laughing, but he couldn't hold it back.  
“I guess you're right,” he still chuckled, now wishing more than ever that he could touch Lucifer. “I think I do love you…”  
“Thank God or else this would be very awkward!” Lucifer laughed and gave Sam the most affectionate smile. “Because I love you too, Sam.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally talk, but things take a turn for the worse, because Dean is incapable of accepting Sam's decisions. Their argument soon gets out of hand and Sam only sees himself with one choice.

The next morning, Sam woke up perfectly contented. At this precise moment, his life felt perfectly satisfying. He got up, put on his work out clothes and went for a morning run. He felt good, running was easy, he saluted some early joggers on his way, a smile on his lips.

However, the sweet feeling went away the moment he came back home. Just after a well deserved shower, Sam found Dean at the breakfast table and he knew immediately that it wouldn’t go smooth. His brother seemed grumpy, nose in his mug of coffee, and he had that glare that didn’t announce it was a good day.

“Hi, Dean. I went for a run.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Slept well?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“Shame.”  
“You tell me.”

Seeing that he would not go through without addressing the problem they were in, Sam sighed and dropped the cheerful attitude.  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“For what use, Sammy? You’re gonna shrug it over your shoulder anyway.”  
“Dean, I…”  
“You didn’t listen to me. All I told you the other night, it doesn’t even count. So, why would this be any different? I told you, I didn’t want you to be involved with that weirdo. I told you why. And what did you do? You launched yourself into his opened arms like what I said had no importance at all.”  
“Alright, I’m done.”

Sam didn’t expect his own reaction. He had the firm intention to talk it out with his brother, but Dean’s closed attitude before he could at least argue and tell his side of the story made it useless. Why lose any time on this? Dean had already made his mind. Sam thought at first, when they came back home yesterday, that he needed some time to process what he saw, but the night didn’t bring any good advice. Dean only took those hours to mull over his predetermined ideas. Seeing this, Sam snapped. He was tired of it. More than he thought he could be. And he didn’t want to argue. This time, he just couldn’t anymore.

“I’m leaving.”  
“I thought you wanted to talk. But you just bail out on me. Very mature.”  
“I’m trying to be, here.”  
”By sulking in your bedroom like a spoiled brat?”  
“No, Dean, not in my room. I’m leaving. Definitely. I’m going to pack my stuff and walk out of this house.”

Sam turned on his heels and went to his room. Dean stayed silent. He stood here for over ten minutes before he could understand what Sam had said and climbed the stair towards his brother’s bedroom. There, Dean stayed on the door frame and watched Sam pack his clothes in a bag.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“I told you. I’m not staying in a house where I’m not welcomed anymore.”  
“Is this a late teenager crisis?”  
“No, Dean, it’s not. I’m trying to be reasonable, to the contrary. And I know that if I stay here, we’re gonna have a major fight. I’m doing the only thing I can so we can stay on speaking terms.”  
“By moving out?”  
“Exactly, Dean. I’m moving out. I’m doing exactly what you want me to do. I’m making my own choices, not influenced by you. I’m evolving.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
"Was it not the purpose of this masquerade of a talk we had the other night? Was it not what you wanted? You came to cry on my shoulder, saying you felt bad for having me forced into a life I didn’t choose. So, I’m making my own choice. I’m leaving.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m tired, Dean. I don’t want to do it anymore. I don’t want to be the little brother anymore.”  
“You make no sense at all. Are you listening to what you’re saying?”  
“Yes! But you’re not hearing me. That’s different. You don’t want me to grow, you want me to stay exactly like you want. And I’m tired of all of this. I’m tired to be Dean’s little brother. I’m tired to be what people think I am, instead of who I am for real. I don’t want that anymore.”  
“Well, that’s new. See what this guy is doing? He already has so much influence on you that…”  
“THIS IS NOT ABOUT LUCIFER!” Sam shouted.

For the laps of a second, Dean flinched to the tone of Sam’s voice. Sam opened his mouth again, but needed a moment to breathe before he talked again. He didn’t want to argue. His choice was clear in his head, he didn’t need to justify it to Dean or to anyone else.

“Dean, this is not because you don’t see something that it’s not here. It’s been a long time now that I don’t feel in line with what people see in me. And I’m done with it. I reached my limits and for my own good, I’m putting an end to it.”  
“To the job?”  
“No Dean. Are you even listening to what I’m saying? No, not to the job. It’s not about that. What I said the other night is still valid. I don’t regret being an actor. I don’t regret it for a minute. And I think I’m good enough at it. I don’t feel ashamed for one moment when I have to tell people that I do porn for a living. But what makes me feel bad is to have to match what they want me to be. What you want me to be. I’m not feeling true to myself anymore. And that? That’s the problem. I’m tired to have to pretend I’m your shy and submissive little brother. I’m tired to have to be that cute but dumb guy that does porn until he finds a wife good enough to put him out of the wrong path. I’m tired to play the perfect future son in law, okay? It’s not me. Maybe I was this man before, but it’s not me anymore.”

“It wasn’t a problem before, to play this card.”  
“Well, it is now. I’m not your creature, Dean. I won’t stay what you want me to be just to please you. You wanted me to be free to do what I want? Then, it’s over. I won’t accept you running my life anymore. You don’t want to approve my choices? Good. Don’t do it. I don’t need your consent anyway.”  
“All of this so you can bang an ass? Are you proud of yourself, Sammy? Really?”  
“If you want to talk about Lucifer so badly then fine, let’s do it. He and I, we talked last night.”  
“Talk? Don’t make me laugh. My room is right next to yours, I know exactly what you did last night. And it was not talking.”  
“So, tell me why I’m only feeling heard when I’m with him?”  
“He’ll let you down the first occasion.”  
“Then I’ll manage. We’ll break up and I’ll have to go my own way, but I’m sure you don’t think for a minute that this is about nothing more than sex. You saw it yesterday on set. Don’t deny it. You never walked out during one of my scenes with somebody else before. You always stayed, so you could review what I did and tell me how to improve. But yesterday, you couldn’t watch.”  
“Because it was not professional! You… You didn’t have sex yesterday, it’s was something else.”  
“Yes, exactly. I felt it, he felt it. You saw it. Everybody saw it.”  
“So, you found a pervert and you decided to be with him. Fine! I don’t have to applaud you for that.”  
“No, you don’t have to. And I won’t ask you to. That’s what you don’t understand here. And if I try to force you to see what you don’t want to see, I know exactly where this is going to take us, Dean. You said Michael told you he didn’t know what to do with his brother anymore. But I know what I can do to prevent us to become like them. Because I love you, and I don’t want us to not be able to stay in the same room without arguing. I don’t want to fake that I’m concerned about you and our family just once a year when you’ll invite me to Thanksgiving and I’ll find a shitty excuse to not come over. I don’t want to send you a postcard for Christmas, saying we’ll find time to see each other for the New Year and not meaning it for one second, okay? You matter to me. That’s why, in order to keep you in my life, I’m leaving now.”  
“And you’re gonna run to him, crying?”  
“No, I’m gonna stay in a hotel until I find a place on my own. Can I leave my other stuff here for now? I will come back later to get them.”  
“Or send your ‘boyfriend’.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing. But no, I don’t need him for that. You don’t own me, and he doesn’t either. From now on, I belong to myself only.”

Saying it out loud was a revelation. Sam was able to breathe more freely the moment those words came out of his mouth. He walked out of his bedroom, past Dean, and down the stairs. He walked out of the door, half scared to realize he went too far, and to regret his decision the moment he would set a foot outside. But when he did, he only felt more sure of what he was doing. A smile spread on his face as Sam walked outside  towards the sidewalk of what was his home before.

“Wait. Stay.”  
Dean’s face was not as determinate as it was when he was judging Sam for packing his clothes in a duffel bag.  
“No, Dean.”

“Please.”  
It showed that it costed to Dean to say it. Sam felt grateful for his brother to say it nonetheless. He knew how full or nothing his brother was.

Sam shook his head, a calm smile always on his lips and he left.

“I’m calling you tonight. Is it alright?” Dean asked shooting from afar.  
“Yes, you can do that. I’ll answer.”  
“Will we talk about it, then?”  
“It depends on what you want to say at the time.”

That evening, when the phone rang, Sam’s stomach tensed in nervousness. It was a decisive phone call. Maybe, the most important of his life. One that would change it for sure. Sam felt like he was at a crossroad of his life. One of those moments that would determine the rest of all that he would live after. 

Sam accepted the phone call, and his brother and him talked. He knew when he confirmed to Dean the name of the hotel he stayed in, that he had said the decisive fact that was the key of all. He didn’t run to his boyfriend, he was independant. Dean didn’t ask for Sam to come back home. They had the most serious talk they ever shared. It lasted for hours and Dean listened and respected what Sam had to say. It was a major step forward. Sam knew he had made the right decision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time has passed. Enough for Sam to settle into a new life, and a better version of himself. It’s still a little new to have a home of his own, and some details need to sink in to find their right place, but independence feels good. Even better when shared with people he loves. And domestic life sounds great, with a fairly good hint of spice. Michael has an announcement to make.  
> (Aka the final fluff chapter).

“Smile!”

Lucifer snapped a photo of Dean and tweeted it, attached to the text

[When you don’t know if Bae brought work to home or if his brother just stays for lunch.]

Sam’s phone buzzed, he took a look at it and laughed.

“Won’t you stop once and for all with that shit? You are worse than teenagers.” Dean grumbled.  
“Communication is important, Dean. Our fans love that.”  
“You two turned into the most annoying couple ever. Half of what you post is tooth rotting fluff, and the other half is…”  
“Love.” Sam tried to find the right word.  
“Tender feelings.”  
“Your dicks.” Dean said, giving them a bitchface.  
“Oh yeah. Our fans love that too.”  
“I swear I’m gonna quit that Twitter thing if you go on like that.”  
“You better do it now, because Sam and I are thinking about indulging some of our followers requests to post some bedroom tour photos, including our collection of toys.”  
“I wonder how you haven’t been kicked out of it already.”

It was on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Dean had claimed the barbecue his area and forbad everyone else to approach it, even Sam, who was its rightful owner, as they were in his new house’s backyard. Not that he complained, this way he was able to kiss Lucifer all he wanted while Dean was taking care of the flames.

Sam rented a tiny house he found, not far for the center of the city. A comfortable four rooms which needed some fixing and which belonged to an old lady who lived across the street and who felt the need to come by every week or so to see if Sam was taking a good care of her house. It was small, but Sam made it cozy and he loved it madly from his name on the mailbox to the cringing floor. It was his home.

Michael arrived, followed by a fragile looking woman, whose hair was as red as fire.

“Hey, Michael.” Sam greeted him.  
“Good morning.”  
“Who is this beautiful apparition?” Dean quickly came to them and saluted the woman with a bright smile and a kind compliment.  
“Let me introduce you to Anna.”  
“For real?” Lucifer lifted his head up from where he was tugged under Sam, the two of them seated on the same outdoor sofa.

They heard of her so much since Michael met her. She scratched his car with her bike at a traffic light and when she smiled to him while apologizing, Michael felt more like to invite her on a date rather than to fill forms for their respectives insurances.

“Pleasure to meet you, Anna.” Dean said.  
Instantly, Michael put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and introduced him.  
“Anna, meet Dean Winchester. He is the best actor I ever worked with.”  
“Hey!” Lucifer protested from afar.  
“I am very pleased to meet you too. Michael talks a lot about you.” She said, blushing the prettiest shade of red.

But it was nothing in comparison to the look of utter pride and happiness that spread on Dean’s face.

“In good terms, I hope.”  
“More than that. He says you are the most... Talented young man of your generation. And the prettiest too.”

Anna batted long eyelashes at him and Michael felt the urge to lead her far away from Dean. Just to be sure he would not seduce her. She looked at Sam and Lucifer, busy fooling around. Lucifer was nipping at Sam’s neck, describing in a voice so low only Sam could hear, how he intended to fuck him six ways to Sunday that night.

  
_credit : wearemykingdom_

“And who are the lovebirds?”  
“The one with the long hair who giggles like an idiot is my brother Sam, and the other will be dead if he doesn’t stop to do that with his mouth on his neck. It’s plain daylight and you are not alone, you perverts!”  
“Let me guess, newly weds?”  
“Oh, I wish.” Lucifer replied squeezing Sam tight in his arms.  
“Those two are glued together since they met. We can’t force them apart.” Dean joked, faking to try to separate them with the barbecue’s big fork to make Anna laugh.  
“Oh, and how did you meet?” Anna’s question met an embarrassing silence before Lucifer answered in a playful tone.  
"We met in a pretty awkward situation."  
"Lucifer, shut your mouth!"  
“It was for a movie.”  
"We are actors."  Sam explained.  
"Usually we get type casted though."  
“Oh, you’re actors too? What sort of movies do you make?”  
"I could show you..."  
"LUCIFER!!!"  
“Oh, you are Michael’s brother.” Anna suddenly understood.  
“Yep.”  
“That means that you two are… That kind of actors too?”  
“Yep.”

Anna blushed so hard, it was kind of adorable and Lucifer took pity on her. He gestured for Sam to stand up, so he could invite her to sit on another chair and served her a fresh drink.

“What do you do for a living, Anna?”  
“Michael didn’t tell you?”  
“No, he was too busy describing the color of your eyes. It’s called brown, Michael, by the way. I swear, you turned him upside down. He is actually much more sympathetic now.”  
“Lucifer, enough.” Michael growled as Anna chuckled.  
“I’m a school teacher. I teach children around the age of five.”  
“That’s awesome. So you like kids. You want some?”  
“Don’t mind my brother, he is mannerless. Just ignore him. He will grow tired eventually.” Michael advised his girlfriend, who laughed again.  
“You wish.”  
“I love children. They are so interesting and inventive. They build a whole world out of the smallest things. I think we could all beneficiate of listening to them a little more. And yes, I hope I will have children when the time comes.”  
“Great. Because Michael told me he was retiring officially.”  
“Is that true?” Dean asked.

Michael nodded and Dean couldn’t hold back from exclaiming “That means I was your last partner on screen!”

“And he said you were the best. Yes, I heard it too.” Sam confirmed to Dean’s enthusiasm, in a playful tone.

The two Winchester brothers clicked their beer bottles in celebration. Dean was more radiant than the sun.

“Anyway, he will have a lot of time to lose, now. Michael needs an occupation. So I figured, he would make a hell of a stay at home dad.” Lucifer rambled.  
“Would you just shut up? It’s a little too soon to talk about that, don’t you think?”

Michael tried to silence his little brother and literally lifted him in the air to put him away from Anna, who bursted out into laughter. However, Anna faked to whisper, loud enough for all of them to hear what she said behind her hand in fake confidence to Lucifer.

“I want four in four.”  
“Oh my God!”  
“What does that mean?” Dean asked.  
“She wants to have four babies in four years.” Lucifer supplied, all excited.  
“Jesus.” Dean replied as he gave a fresh beer to a shocked Michael, who drank half of it in one gulp.  
“Sam, I'm going to be an uncle.” Lucifer cooed.  
“You want children too?” Anna asked him.  
“Yeah. I intend to have a baby boy and spoil him rotten.” Lucifer answered without a hint of hesitation, which made Michael drink the rest of his beer.  
“Hey, don’t you think we should talk about those matters before you decide something?” Sam intervened.  
“But, he is going to have your eyes, Sam.” Lucifer defended himself, earning a kiss on the nose from Sam.  
“For the love of God! You’ll have to walk on my dead corpse first.”  
“Alright, Dean. Do you mind laying on the floor now?”  
“They are adorable.” Anna commented.  
“Michael, you marry that woman!”  
“Stop being silly.”

Dean scolded them, saving Michael from having to answer to his brother’s order. He didn’t expect he and Anna would get along that well that fast. “Let’s eat, instead of saying foolish things we could regret later. How do you like your steak?”

“Raw.” Lucifer answered genuinely.

Dean rolled his eyes over dramatically and didn’t ask the others how they wanted their meat. He cooked as it pleased him, while Lucifer sincerely asked what he said wrong this time.

Lucifer’s phone buzzed and he took a look at it.

“What now?” Dean asked annoyed by it.  
“It’s a text from Balthazar.”  
“Just put your phone down.”  
“It’s serious, it’s for work.” Lucifer said, giving his phone to his lover.  
“Yes, we could definitely film that. I can picture you all tied up. I made some pretty researches on shibari, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” He answered, making Lucifer shiver from head to toe.  
“No, no. You don’t get to agree on anything before I saw and validated the contact first. Why does Balthazar send you this personally? He knows I’m your agent.”  
“He knows that you tend to block movie propositions too.”  
“What is shibari?”  
“I love her. She is so innocent.” Lucifer decided.  
“It’s a japanese technic. To… Bind your partner.” Michael tried to explain.  
“It’s what we’re going to do in our next film.” Sam put a definite end to Dean’s arguing.  
“But…”  
“Dean, we talked about it already.” Sam warned him.  
“Yes Dean, say it again. We’re listening to you.” Lucifer said with a grin spreading on his lips. He was taking far too much pleasure when Dean had to step back in front of Sam.  
“You are a grown and responsible man who can do whatever he wants and I’m supporting you and your choices.” Dean repeated for what would be the hundredth time or so.

It took a lot of time and explanations, and Dean still needed to be reminded sometimes, but he was making real efforts to accept Sam as he was, since his brother decided to free himself from exterior influences to live more freely and do what he really wanted of his life, not minding what people would think.

“Music to my ears.” Lucifer purred.  
“Don’t tease him too much. He is working hard. And send a text to Balthazar saying we are in and he can send a proposition of contract to Dean.”  
“I love when you boss me around like that.” Lucifer moaned against Sam’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining us on this epic journey of our first joint fic, your comments and feedback made this the best experience we could have wished for. We are sad that it's over now, but we will always look back at this time with a smile on our faces. Thank you so much.


End file.
